Kampf der Interessen
by curlylein
Summary: oder, Aus einer Zeit, in der Liebende noch Briefe schrieben Hermine bekommt einen Liebesbrief, der eindeutig nicht an sie gerichtet ist. Draco bekommt den Gleichen was steckt dahinter? HGxDM Es gibt endlich mal was neues! Chap.8 up...
1. Eulenpost

_Disclaimer: Dieser Disclaimer hat Gültigkeit für die gesamte Geschichte, sowohl für dieses Kapitel, als auch für jedes folgende. Harry Potter, sowie alle anderen wiedererkennbaren Figuren aus Harry Potter und ihre Umgebung gehören der wunderbaren J.K.Rowling bzw. Warner Bros., Bloomsbury, dem Carlsen-Verlag. Ich möchte keine Urheberrechte verletzen und mache dies zu meinem privaten Vergnügen, in Folge dessen verdiene ich hiermit auch kein Geld (nur Reviews und virtuelle Kekse ::g:: ) Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden oder toten Personen sind zufällig und daher nicht beabsichtigt. Die Story ist mein geistiges Eigentum, ich bitte dies vor der Veröffentlichung auf anderen Seiten zu bedenken. Eine E-Mail an mich genügt und ich bin zufrieden ;o)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

****

_So, nachdem ich den förmlichen Teil damit abgeschlossen habe, kommen wir doch zu interessanteren Dingen. Ich habe mal wieder eine neue Geschichte angefangen. Ich weiß, dass das vermutlich nicht besonders intelligent ist, wenn meine andere nicht abgeschlossene Geschichte 'Der richtige Weg?' seit Ewigkeiten brach liegt, aber ich habe die stille Hoffnung, dass das Schreiben an dieser Geschichte meinen Kopf ein wenig freier für DRW macht. Außerdem macht mir das Schreiben durch diese Geschichte endlich wieder Spaß, das ist doch auch was, oder? _

_Kommen wir aber mal endlich zu dieser Geschichte. Es ist diesmal keine HG/SS-Geschichte. Ungewöhnlich für mich, das weiß ich, aber ab und an tut ein wenig Veränderung gut ::g::. Natürlich habe ich diesem Paar keinesfalls abgeschworen, keine Panik! _

_Dieses Mal versuche ich mich an dem Pairing Hermine/Draco, das brauche ich nicht verschweigen, denn das ist ziemlich offensichtlich, wenn man die Perspektivenführung betrachtet... _

_D__ie Kapitel werden nicht so lang werden, wie bei anderen meiner Geschichten, dafür versuche ich allerdings hier wöchentlich etwas neues hochzuladen. _

_Herzlichen Dank an meine liebe Beta oFlowero, die sich auch dieses Mal wieder bereitwillig an die Arbeit gemacht hat. (Danke Schatz! ::Kekserüberreich::)_

_Ich widme diese Geschichte oFlowero, Callista, Nici, Herm und all meinen anderen treuen Reviewern._

_So, und jetzt werde ich endlich schweigen, ihr musstet lang genug darauf warten ;o)_

****

****

* * *

****

**Kampf der Interessen**

oder

_Aus einer Zeit, in der Liebespaare noch Briefe schrieben_

* * *

__

**Kapitel 1:** _Eulenpost_

Lauer Wind strich durch das offene Fenster. Vogelgezwitscher drang an die Ohren der schlafenden Gryffindor-Mädchen. Ein lautes Rascheln erklang, das Lavender kurz brummen ließ, sie jedoch nicht aus dem Schlaf riss.

Hermines Bettdecke wurde hinabgedrückt und etwas zwickte ihr Ohr.

„Autsch!", murmelte sie und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Ein Kreischen erklang und alle drei Hexen, die den Schlafsaal der 7. Klasse bewohnten, schraken auf.

„Was zu Merlin...?", rief Parvati.

Lavender rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, während Hermine sich aufsetzte und die Eule musterte, die sich auf ihrem Federbett niedergelassen hatte. Ihre Ohren klingelten noch immer, denn der Schrei der Eule hatte sich nur Zentimeter von ihnen entfernt erhoben.

„Ich habe Post"

„Aber warum muss diese Eule dafür so einen Terz machen? Ist es wichtig?", nuschelte Lavender verschlafen.

„Einen Moment." Neugierig löste Hermine eine Pergamentrolle vom Bein der Eule und entrollte sie ohne die Eule weiter zu beachten.

Der Vogel schuhute ärgerlich und verließ mit einem rabiaten Flügelschlag das Zimmer.

„Uns aus dem Schlaf reißen und dann noch Forderungen nach Eulenkeksen stellen, oder was?", rief Parvati ihr hinterher. „Und was ist es jetzt?"

„Ein Liebesbrief."

„Von wem? Erzähl!"

Lavender und Parvati vergaßen ihre Müdigkeit und erhoben sich um sich zu Hermine auf ihr Bett zu setzen.

„Er ist nicht für mich."

„Wieso, hat die Eule ihn dann dir gebracht?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dieses Viech schien eh nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig zu sein", wandte Lavender ein.

„Ist doch egal, lies vor, Hermine!", forderte Parvati auf.

„Na gut, also hier steht: _‚Liebste, du kannst kaum erahnen, wie sehr ich dich vermisse, uns trennen nur ein paar Mauern und doch Welten. Für mich als Kreatur der Kerker scheint es nicht möglich zu sein in die luftigen Höhen der Türme aufzusteigen.'_"

„_'In die luftigen Höhen der Türme'_? Wer hat sich das denn ausgedacht – so ein Schmalz", kicherte Lavender.

„Wieso? Ist doch romantisch,", Parvati lächelte verträumt, „lies weiter, Herm!"

„O.k., Moment... wo war ich... – ach ja, „_'...der Türme aufzusteigen. Deine Küsse prickeln noch immer auf meinen Lippen und deine Finger scheinen unaufhörlich über meine Haut zu gleiten. Nie hatte ich gedacht, eine solche Liebe zu einer Frau zu erleben. Du gibst mir das, was ich nie zu beanspruchen erträumt habe. Es erscheint mir unglaublich, wie ich 16 Jahre ohne dich habe auskommen können. Keine Woche vergeht, in der ich mich nicht auf den Mittwoch freue. Der Tag, an dem wir uns endlich treffen. Ich liebe es, wenn dich nichts als die rosa Blasen umgibt und wir uns langsam immer näher kommen, während das warme Wasser meine nackte Haut umspült.'_"

„Hach, ist das schön.", seufzte Parvati.

Hermine grinste.

„Soll ich weiter lesen?"

„Da fragst du noch?", sagte Lavender und schlüpfte unter das andere Ende von Hermines Decke.

„Hast du aber kalte Füße."

„Hättest du mir halt deine Decke früher anbieten müssen", entgegnete Lavender, „Lies schon weiter!"

„_'Es ist schrecklich für mich, dich jeden Tag zu sehen und doch nicht bei dir sein zu können. Dich nicht vor aller Augen in meine Arme zu ziehen...'_"

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Lautes Schnarchen drang durch den Raum. Dracos Augen verschossen Blitze während er sich genervt sein Kopfkissen über den Kopf zog. Crabbe und Goyle mochten als seine persönliche Leibgarde gute Dienste leisten, doch die ohrenbetäubenden Geräusche, die sie während des Schlafens machten, würden ihn noch irgendwann um den Verstand bringen. 

Blaise schien das alles nichts auszumachen. Sein Atem war leise und gleichmäßig zu vernehmen. Wie konnte er bei diesem Krach nur schlafen?

Dracos lange, feingliedrige Finger umfassten entschlossen seinen Zauberstab und mittels eines kleinen Schwenkers ergoss sich literweise Wasser über den beiden Gorillas, die sogleich erschreckt aus ihren Betten sprangen. Lächelnd streckte Draco sich und versank in tiefem Schlaf. Das Wehklagen der beiden klatschnassen Jungen störte ihn deutlich weniger als ihr Schnarchen.

...

„Ich weck ihn nicht, weck du ihn doch."

„Wieso ich?"

Zwei Stimmen drangen in sein Bewusstsein.

„Crabbe, Goyle, was soll der Lärm? Es ist Sonntag, wir können ausschlafen!"

„Aber da ist eine Eule für dich."

„Eine Eule?"

„Ja", Goyles Wurstfinger zeigten auf eine Schleiereule, die es sich auf dem Fußende von Dracos Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Eule, komm her, aber schnell!"

Der Vogel trippelte näher und Draco nahm ihm den Brief ab.

Geschickt entrollte er das Pergament und überflog den Text.

„Wer ist dafür verantwortlich?"

Seine grauen Augen musterten die beiden jämmerlichen Gestalten, die ihm ängstlich gegenüberstanden.

Nein, sie konnten es nicht sein. Draco bezweifelte, dass sie ihren eigenen Namen schreiben konnten, geschweige denn einen Brief...

_‚Liebste, du kannst kaum erahnen, wie sehr ich dich vermisse, uns trennen nur ein paar Mauern und doch Welten. Für mich als Kreatur der Kerker scheint es nicht möglich zu sein in die luftigen Höhen der Türme aufzusteigen...'_

Ein Liebesbrief, der eindeutig nicht an ihn gerichtet war. Was sollte der Blödsinn? Warum hatte ihm der Vogel diesen Brief gebracht?

Aber _‚Kreatur der Kerker'_, ‚_luftige Höhe der Türme'_ – das klang, als ob ein Slytherin außerhalb seines Hauses eine Freundin hatte... Hat der denn überhaupt keinen Anstand? Ein Slytherin zu sein hieß auch, sich einem Slytherin angemessen zu benehmen. Am Ende war diese Freundin ein Schlammblut... Es schüttelte Draco bei diesem Gedanken. Aber er würde es schon schaffen ihn wieder auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen. Notfalls mit Gewalt. Es könnte ja schließlich nicht so schwer sein, herauszubekommen, wer diesen Brief geschrieben hatte.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

„‚_... in immerwährender Liebe xxx'_ – das war es", schloss Hermine. 

„Was für ein romantischer Brief. Warum schreibt mir niemand so etwas?", seufzte Lavender.

„Möchtest du denn einen Slytherin zum Freund?"

„Wenn es so einer ist – außerdem: Woher weißt du, dass es ein Slytherin ist?"

„Na ja, ‚_Kreatur der Kerker'_ – ich meine, das spricht Bände."

„Stimmt."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Parvati und Lavender sahen die braunhaarige Gryffindor fragend an.

„Dieser Brief wird doch für irgendwen bestimmt sein und wenn wir ihn haben, heißt es doch, dass irgendeine Gryffindor jetzt in ihrem Schlafsaal sitzt und auf eine Nachricht von ihrem heimlichen Liebhaber wartet."

„Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht."

„Also, was machen wir?"

„Es muss doch herauszufinden sein, wer diesen Brief geschrieben hat, oder?", warf Lavender ein.

„Ja genau, Hermine, du bist doch so klug, du schaffst das schon."

„Wieso ich?"

„Wer hat denn den Brief bekommen?"

„Schon gut. Ich versuch es, aber ihr könntet mir ruhig helfen."

„Und wie?" Parvati sah sie fragend an.

„Keine Ahnung", zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern, „Wir sollten damit beginnen die Informationen aus dem Brief zusammenzutragen."

„Accio Pergament! Accio Feder und Tinte!", rief Parvati und die Schreibutensilien folgten ihrem Befehl. Gekonnt fing Lavender sie auf und sah Hermine fragend an.

„Also ich tippe auf die Kombination Slytherin/Gryffindor. Das erklärt auch die Heimlichtuerei in der Öffentlichkeit."

„Rein theoretisch gibt es allerdings 4 Möglichkeiten, oder? Ich meine die Hufflepuffs haben ihre Räumlichkeiten doch auch in den Kerkern. Und die Ravenclaws leben in einem Turm, so wie wir..."

„Ich finde, Parvati hat Recht. Allerdings stimmt mein Gefühl Hermine zu."

„Wir schreiben einfach alle Möglichkeiten auf und können ja bei Gryffindor und Slytherin mit dem Suchen anfangen"

Hermines Vorschlag fand Anklang bei ihren Zimmergenossinnen.

„Also halten wir fest, wir haben ein Mädchen aus Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw und einen Jungen aus Slytherin oder Hufflepuff."

„Wer sagt dir, dass es ein Mädchen und ein Junge sind? Es könnten schließlich auch zwei Jungen sein."

„Wer von uns glaubt, dass Parvati in letzter Zeit zu viele Slash-Geschichten gelesen hat, hebe die Hand!", forderte Lavender grinsend und zählte dann umständlich Hermines und ihre Hand.

„Ich meine ja nur..."

„Sei nicht beleidigt, aber ich finde, dass der Anfang _‚Liebste'_ ziemlich weiblich klingt, auch wenn wir natürlich gleichgeschlechtliche Paare nicht außer Acht lassen sollten, denn das passt zu der Angst vor Öffentlichkeit."

„Hah", machte Parvati.

„Ich denke, wir konzentrieren uns trotzdem erst auf heterosexuelle Paare aus Gryffindor und Slytherin."

„Na gut", gab sich Parvati zufrieden.

„Was schreibe ich denn nun?", fragte Lavender.

„Pass auf, wir schreiben es so: Hauptverdacht: Junge aus Slytherin und Mädchen aus Gryffindor. Andere Möglichkeiten: Slytherin/Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff/Gryffindor, Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw, zwei Jungen, zwei Mädchen."

Das Kratzen der Feder auf dem Pergament erfüllte für einen Moment den Raum, während Hermines Blick über den Brief strich.

„Ich habe noch etwas. Der Junge muss mindestens 16 Jahre alt sein, denn er schreibt _‚ Es erscheint mir unglaublich, wie ich 16 Jahre ohne dich habe auskommen können.'_. Das heißt er muss in der 6. oder 7. Klasse sein..."

„...oder sitzen geblieben."

„...oder schlecht in Mathe", kicherte Lavender.

* * *

_Na, wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich hoffe doch gut! Eine kleine Review für mich, bitte, dann bekommt ihr auch in etwa einer Woche das neue Kapitel._

_Curlylein_


	2. Blickkontakt

_So, da bin ich wieder und ich habe mich tatsächlich an meine Ansage gehalten (!), denn es ist genau eine Woche vergangen und hier ist das zweite Kapitel von ‚Kampf der Interessen'._

_Für mich hat die Schule wieder begonnen, aber da ich dieses Jahr 5 Stunden weniger als letztes Jahr habe, werde ich einigermaßen Zeit zum Schreiben finden und denke für eine ganze Weile mein wöchentliches Updaten durchhalten zu können._

_Wie immer einen herzlichen Dank und einen großen Schmatzer an meine inniggeliebte, Alan-verrückte, Sims2-fiebrige und brillante Beta oFlowero. Natürlich auch an meine Reviewer, denn ohne euch wäre das Schreiben nur halb so gut._

_Honigdrache:_

_Ich würde sagen: hier! ::zurückg::_

_Precious-blood:_

_Also mein Zeitversprechen habe ich eingehalten – kann ich ja ruhig noch mal erwähnen ::überhauptnichtsichselbstbeweihräuchert:: ::g:: Danke für dein Lob_

_OFlowerO:_

_::mitKopfgegenWandhaut:: Das einzige Mittel, um mit dem Lachen aufzuhören, Darling ::sichschmerzendenKopfreibt:: Hey, das erklärt meine Kopfschmerzen von heute Morgen ::g:: Diese Review war besser als mein Kapitel, Danke! HDGGGGGGGGDL und wünsche mir, dass BodyShop sich endlich mal auf meinen PC bequemt. Ich will Sims2, auf der Stelle! (und du bist Schuld)_

_Anyjule_

_Einfach wegwerfen, tz, tz, tz... ein bisschen Sinn für Romantik und ein ausgeprägtes Helfer-Syndrom... Voilá! _

_Kissymouse_

_War das ‚bald' genug? Ich hoffe mal. Ich wünsche mir, dass die Geschichte wirklich interessant wird und ich dich nicht enttäusche._

_Joey:_

_Ein HG/DM-Fan? Dann bin ich auf dein Votum sehr gespannt, weil ich mich in diesem Pairing auf absolutem Neuland befinde, bin ja sonst ein SS/HG-ler... Stimmt in Hogwarts gibt es kein Mathe, das habe ich total verschusselt, allerdings hat man ja auch ohne das Schulfach mathematisches Denken und vor Hogwarts waren sie ja auf irgendwelchen Grundschulen und da werden sie bestimmt irgendeine Art von Mathe gehabt haben, oder? _

_Nadeshiko_

_Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich deine Reviews liebe? Wenn nicht, ich tue es. Ich mag Schleimer, zumindest bei meinen Reviews ::g::, ansonsten eher nicht, aber du darfst gern weiter so viel Lob über mir ausschütten – du hast doch nichts gegen knallrote Köpfe ::tomatenfarbigist:: Ach ja, ::Keksreich::, damit du mir an den PC getackert nicht verhungerst. Deine ‚5-Minuten-Erfindung' war irre komisch, ich musste beim Lesen total grinsen. Danke, noch mal!_

_Hexenlady:_

_o.k._

_Callista_

_Es freut mich, dass du diesem ‚Fremd-Pairing' für mich trotzt. Ja, ich denke, dass es nur ein Ausflug ist, obwohl ich mich zur Zeit auch sehr für das Pairing Sev/Tonks interessiere... Aus dem Kicheralter werde ich vermutlich nie rauskommen, da werde ich das bei anderen auch nicht erwarten ;o) Es gibt zwar immer Zweifler in solchen Dingen (die meinen meist auch allen Ernstes man sollte mit 18 langsam mal vernünftig werden ::theatralischerLachanfall::), aber auf die hören wir einfach nicht... Danke für das treue Reviewen, ich schätze das sehr!_

_Abschließend sei nur gesagt: Viel Spaß!_

* * *

**Kampf der Interessen**

oder

_Aus einer Zeit, in der Liebespaare noch Briefe schrieben_

* * *

**Kapitel 2: **_Blickkontakt_

Dracos Blick streifte über eine Reihe von Buchrücken. Verschlungene goldene Buchstaben, feine schwarze Linien oder leuchtend giftgrüne Lettern gaben Buchtitel an, doch keiner schien dem Jungen zu gefallen.

‚Wo zum Teufel ist dieses Buch?'

Draco war in die Bibliothek gegangen. Der Brief hatte ihm keinen eindeutigen Anhaltspunkt geben können, wer der Verfasser war, doch eine kleine Anmerkung, die er in irgendeinem Unterricht aufgeschnappt hatte, war ihm in den Geist gekommen. Es gab Zauber, die verrieten, wer einen Brief geschrieben hatte. Nun gut, sie wirkten nur, wenn der Briefschreiber keine gegenteiligen Zauber auf den Brief angewandt hatte, doch einen Versuch war es sicherlich wert. Auf jeden Fall war damals die Rede von einem Buch gewesen, das sich in der Bücherei finden lassen sollte und über diese Zauber referierte.

Zu Dracos absolutem Missfallen wollte sich ein solches Buch jedoch einfach nicht finden lassen. Und immer wieder suchten seine Augen die Reihen ab, in denen er das Buch vermutete. Hier und da waren Lücken in den Regalen, da Schüler Bücher ausgeliehen hatten, aber wer sollte – außer ihm – Interesse an diesem Buch besitzen. Das hatte sich sicherlich niemand ausgeliehen.

Vielleicht war es ja in der verbotenen Abteilung, auch wenn er sich dies nicht vorstellen konnte.

Lautlos schritt er zu dem Tresen, hinter dem Madam Pince eifrig einige Pergamente ordnete.

Sein Räuspern ließ sie aufsehen und ein scharfer Blick durch ihre Brille traf den Jungen.

„Bitte?"

„Ich suche ein Buch über das Aufspüren von Briefabsendern. Haben Sie so etwas?"

„Natürlich haben wir das", bemerkte die Hexe spitz, als wolle sie ihn für diese beleidigende Frage tadeln – ihrer Bibliothek sollte ein wichtiges Buch fehlen? Lachhaft!

„Dort drüben, Mr. Malfoy", sagte sie und deutete auf die Regalreihe, die er soeben abgesucht hatte.

„Ich konnte es dort nicht finden", erwiderte Draco genervt.

„Nicht?", ein Moment verwunderter Stille folgte, bevor die Bibliothekarin wieder sprach, „Ach so, ja, das Buch habe ich ja erst vor ein paar Minuten ausgeliehen."

„An wen?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an."

„Aber ich brauche das Buch dringend", sagte Draco und sah Pince bemüht freundlich an.

„Na gut, weil Sie es sind", ließ sich die Hexe erweichen. „Ms. Granger hat es sich ausgeliehen."

„Die Granger?"

Ausgerechnet der Gryffindor Bücherwurm. Dieses Schlammblut war eine der wenigen Mädchen an dieser Schule, die seinem Charme nicht zu Füßen lagen. Nicht, dass er dies gewollt hätte, doch damit würde es ihm schwer fallen, das Buch zu bekommen. Drohen konnte er ihr auch nicht. Sie war zu oft mit Potty und dem Wiesel zusammen und deren Hochmut färbte gewaltig auf sie ab. Seine Drohungen würden nicht mehr bewirken, als warme Luft. Verflucht! Er wollte dieses Buch und zwar jetzt auf der Stelle!

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Hermine hatte sich das dicke alte Buch, das sie heute kurz vor dem Frühstück ausgeliehen hatte, unter ihren Arm geklemmt, als sie mit Parvati und Lavender die Marmortreppe zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle hinablief. 

Den ganzen Vormittag über waren die drei Mädchen die verschiedensten Sprüche aus dem Wälzer in ihrem Schlafsaal, in dem sie sicher vor neugierigen Augen und Störungen waren, durchgegangen, um den Absender oder den Adressaten des Liebesbriefes festzustellen, doch keiner hatte sie in ihrem Bemühen weitergebracht. Frustriert bahnten sie sich den Weg zum Gryffindor-Tisch, an dem sich bereits die schlammbespritzte und verschwitzte Quidditch-Mannschaft versammelt hatte. Parvati und Lavender setzten sich neben Ginny, die ihren Teller soeben mit Kartoffelbrei füllte, und begrüßten sie. Hermine ließ sich ihnen gegenüber nieder, was ihr einen Platz neben Ron bescherte, der sie finster anstarrte. Auch sie begrüßte die anderen und sah Ron an.

„Na hast du endlich mal Zeit?"

„Ron, reg dich ab. Du tust ja so, als ob ich dich seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen hätte, nur weil ich mal einen Vormittag mit Lavender und Parvati verbracht habe."

Die Angesprochenen blickten sich kurz an und schürzten dann Unauffälligkeit vor, während sich ihre Ohren neugierig spitzten.

„Ich nehme mir immer Zeit für dich", fauchte Ron.

„Besonders beim Quidditch-Training, nicht wahr? Komm Ron, ich hatte nur keine Lust nutzlos auf der Tribüne zu sitzen, um deinen persönlichen Fan-Club zu spielen. Aber du musst ja gleich so ein Drama daraus machen", sagte Hermine und schöpfte sich verschiedene Speisen auf ihren Teller.

Ron versetzte ihr einen letzten bitteren Blick und widmete sich dann seinem Essen.

Harry, der neben Ron saß, erweckte für einen Moment den Anschein sich einmischen zu wollen, doch schien er seine Schlichtungsversuche mit einer Gabel voll Erbsen herunterzuschlucken und stimmte in das Gespräch der restlichen Mannschaft mit ein, die über Spieltaktiken philosophierte. Harrys lebenslanges Spielverbot war von Dumbledore wieder aufgehoben worden und in seinem jetzigen 7. Schuljahr hatte er es zum Kapitän des Teams gebracht.

Hermine, die nicht zu Lavender und Parvati blicken wollte, um Kommentare zu ihrem kleinen Streit mit Ron von ihren Gesichtern zu lesen, erhob das Buch der Brieferkennung vom Sitz neben ihr, den sie als Ablage missbraucht hatte, blätterte und stellte es dann an eine Schüssel gelehnt auf.

Ihre Gabel mochte in regelmäßigen Abständen zu ihrem Mund wandern, doch Hermines Augen überflogen Zaubersprüche und Tränke, die in enger, verschlungener Schrift vermerkt waren.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Dracos Schritte waren gleichmäßig und leise, als er in die Große Halle trat. Er konnte seine Gefühle gut verstecken, doch sie waren eindeutig. 

Er war wütend, denn er hatte seinen gesamten Vormittag damit verbracht dieses Schlammblut zu suchen und hatte dabei keinen Erfolg gehabt. Diese verdammte Gryffindor war einfach unauffindbar gewesen. Weder hatte sie am See gesessen um sich hinter den tausend Büchern zu verstecken, die sie gewöhnlich mit sich trug und die sie dermaßen in ihrem Schatten bargen, dass ihre Haut ebenso blass blieb, wie die seine, noch hatte sie sich als Weasleys persönlicher Fanclub am Rande des Quidditch-Feldes sehen lassen.

Na ja, sein Besuch beim Training der Gryffindors war nicht ganz umsonst gewesen, er hatte die ein und andere Beleidigung fallen lassen und damit St. Potter und seinen wieseligen Freund derart reizen können, dass sie nicht auf den Klatscher achteten, der sich ihnen unheilvoll näherte. Schade nur, dass Finnigan, der sich mittlerweile als Treiber bei Gryffindor betätigte, ihn in letzter Minute abwehren konnte...

Geschmeidig ließ Draco sich nun am Tisch der Slytherins nieder. Crabbe und Goyle, die ihm abstandhaltend nachkamen, folgten seinem Beispiel. Zu Dracos Unwesen verließ Pansy Parkinson ihren Platz am Tisch, um ihn gegen einen in direkter Nachbarschaft zu Draco zu tauschen.

Die fehlte ihm gerade noch.

„Hi Draco", begrüßte ihn das dunkelhaarige Mädchen in einem zuckersüßen Ton und Draco konnte beschwören, dass sie gerade mit aller Kraft versuchte Pheromone zu produzieren...

„Hi Pansy", sagte er kalt und lenkte sich dann mit der Observation des Gryffindor-Tisches ab.

Dahinten saß sie und – welch Überraschung – war in ein Buch vertieft. Ein Buch? Seine Augen versuchten den Titel zu erkennen und seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Wie konnte sie es wagen, dieses Buch genau vor seinen Augen zu lesen? Zugegeben, sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass ihn das rasend machte, aber es war nicht an der Zeit den Bücherwurm in Schutz zu nehmen. Dazu war eigentlich nie die Zeit...

Aber was war das? Weasley warf ihr ja andauernd zornige Blicke zu. Streit im Paradies? Diese armen Wesen, buhu! Ein hämisches Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

Wenigstens hatte dieser Tag kleine Lichtblicke zu bieten...

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Hermine hatte ein komisches Gefühl, so als ob sie jemand beobachten würde. Natürlich zog sie sich immer wieder Blicke von Ron zu, aber an diese war sie gewöhnt und diese Empfindung wurde eindeutig nicht von ihrem rothaarigen Freund ausgelöst. 

Vorsichtig lugte sie über das Buch – Niemand an ihrem Tisch beobachtete sie. Sie schob es auf ihre Nerven, die vom Schulstress und Rons Quengeleien überanstrengt waren.

Wieder konzentrierte sie sich auf das Buch, doch ihr Instinkt hielt sie erfolgreich vom Verstehen des Textes ab. Sie sah auf und über Lavender und Parvati hinweg, ließ ihren Blick durch die Halle schwenken und traf dann den von ... Draco Malfoy.

Warum zu Merlin starrte er sie so an? Auf jeden Fall schien er sich durch ihren Blickkontakt keinesfalls ertappt zu fühlen, vielmehr intensivierte er ihn und sie hatte das Gefühl, er würde ihr Wellen unterdrückten Zornes schicken. Hermine warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu, den sie mit einer arroganten Warum-verdammt-noch-mal-starrst-du-mich-so-an-Miene abrundete.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Was bildete diese Zicke sich eigentlich ein? Dieser Blick, als ob sie etwas Besseres wäre als er. Wütend hieb Draco seine Gabel in seine Erbsen, so dass einige von seinem Teller sprangen und in Pansys Richtung flogen, die sie glücklich ansah, als hätte ihr Draco damit ein Geschenk machen wollen. 

Er hasste Erbsen, aber was er noch mehr hasste, war dieses Schlammblut, das ihn in seinem Zorn vergessen lassen hatte, dass er es tat. So hatte er sich nicht gewehrt, als Pansy ihm fröhlich Unmengen davon auf den Teller gab.

Oh, wenn er gerade bei diesem Thema war... er hasste Pansy. Sie war einfach nervtötend. Ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung war es, ihn über irgendwelche langweiligen Themen zu informieren und ihn dabei schmachtend zu taxieren.

„Draco, du hast da was", zwitscherte sie nun fröhlich und wischte mit ihrem Finger am Rand seiner Lippe vorbei.

Draco war sich vollkommen sicher, dass er dort nichts hatte, denn er hatte noch keinen Bissen des Mittagessens angerührt, doch Pansy war sich scheinbar für keinen Annäherungsversuch – so plump er auch sein mochte – zu schade.

Er spürte einen Blick auf sich und erkannte die Granger, wie sie ihn belustigt beobachtete.

Ihr schien sein verzogenes Gesicht bei Pansys Aktion ein gewisses Amüsement gebracht zu haben.

„Lach nur, das wird dir bald vergehen, da kannst du dir sicher sein", murmelte er leise, so dass weder Pansy noch seine Leibgarde ein Wort verstanden.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Hermine hatte sich wieder auf ihr Buch konzentriert und vergaß langsam die kurze Ablenkung durch Draco. Standhaft ignorierte sie Ron, der sich nun in ‚unauffälligen' Seufzern um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bemühte – und sie dachte, nur Frauen hätten diese nervige Angewohnheit, tja, falsch geraten! 

Die Zeit verging und während Hermine in längeren Abständen in Rons Seufzen einstimmte – ihr Seufzen war jedoch um einiges genervter... – blätterte sie sich weiter durch das Buch. Der Geräuschpegel der Halle sank langsam, da sich das Essen dem Ende zuwandte.

‚Um herauszufinden, ob ein Brief mit einem Zauber, der den Absender verschlüsseln soll, belegt ist, genügt es, an Viertelmond eine Salman-Kralle...'

Weiter kam Hermine nicht, denn mit einem Mal erhob sich ihr Buch.

„Was ist denn...?"– Hermine verstummte, nachdem sie sich umgewandt und Draco entdeckt hatte, der sich hinter ihr aufgestellt hatte und ihr Buch nun in seinen Händen wiegte. Ein gemeines Grinsen zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, während er über den Ledereinband strich.

Hermine stand auf und wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick nichts sehnlicher als ein paar Zentimeter größer zu sein, da sie zu Malfoy aufschauen musste, was ihr äußerst missfiel.

„Gib mir sofort das Buch zurück, Malfoy!", forderte sie den blonden Slytherin auf, während Harry und Ron aufsprangen um ihr beizustehen.

„Ich denke, ich leihe es mir von dir aus, Granger", erwiderte Draco und sah sie herausfordernd an, Crabbe und Goyle hatten sich in üblicher Pose hinter ihn gestellt.

Hermine stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und schenkte ihm einen Blick, der ihn förmlich erdolchte.

„Gib ihr das Buch auf der Stelle zurück!", forderte nun auch Harry.

„Potter, was mischt du dich ein? Dich geht das absolut nichts an, das ist eine Sache zwischen dem Schlammblut und mir."

Hermine hielt die beiden Jungen zurück. Sie kannte ihre Reaktion auf das Wort Schlammblut, das von ihr mittlerweile abglitt, und wollte nicht, dass sie diese vor den Augen der Lehrer zeigten. Snape suchte immer einen Grund um Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen und dies wäre ein gefundenes Fressen für ihn.

„Hört nicht auf das Frettchen", sagte Hermine kühl, zückte ihren Zauberstab und rief „Accio Buch!", woraufhin sich das Buch aus Dracos Händen wand und zurück zu ihr flog.

Doch kaum hatte Hermine es zu packen bekommen, griff Draco danach, so dass sie jeweils eine Ecke des Buches zu fassen bekamen und daran zogen. Die ganze Szene erinnerte an einen Kindergartenstreit um ein Spielzeug.

Harry, Ron, Crabbe und Goyle standen um sie und schienen keine Reaktion auf diese Aktivität zu haben.

„Herrschaften, was ist denn hier los?", ertönte eine kalte Stimme. Snape war zu ihnen getreten und betrachtete spöttisch die hohe Diskussionsebene, die seine Schüler zur Klärung ihrer Streitigkeiten nutzten.

Hermine und Draco hatten sich zu ihm gedreht, doch keiner lockerte seinen Griff um den Einband, stattdessen begannen beide zu erklären. Ihr Stimmengewirr wurde durch die Theorien von Ron und Harry, sowie beistimmendem bzw. ablehnendem Grunzen von Crabbe und Goyle verkompliziert.

„Ruhe", zischte Snape und alle verstummten. „Mr. Malfoy, erklären Sie es mir."

Wütend funkelte ihn Hermine an. Das sah diesem alten Griesgram ähnlich – nichts zulassen außer der – verlogenen – Slytherin-Perspektive...

„Die Granger scheint scharf auf mein Buch zu sein und wollte es mir wegnehmen"

„Was für ein Blödsinn!", empörte sich Hermine und das Gemurmel von Ron und Harry neben ihr stimmte ihr zu, doch Snape fuhr ihr über den Mund.

„Ms. Granger, habe ich Sie gebeten zu sprechen? Ich würde sagen, 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und eine Woche nachsitzen."

Hermine sperrte ihren Mund auf. Snapes Ungerechtigkeit war bekannt, aber das schlug dem Fass den Boden aus. Eine Woche Nachsitzen für diesen Mist?

„Severus", erhob sich eine strenge Stimme hinter dem Tränkemeister. „Ich glaube, ich habe mich verhört - Sie haben doch nicht etwa meiner regeltreuen Schulsprecherin einen Regelbruch unterstellt ohne sie anzuhören? Und Sie haben ihr doch auch ganz sicher kein Nachsitzen gegeben, oder?", fragte Professor McGonagall.

Snape verdrehte die Augen, doch schien er sich merkwürdig schuldbewusst zu verhalten und schockierte die Anwesenden mit der Antwort:

„Nein"– er schien sich zwingen zu müssen, um diese Worte zu sprechen - „natürlich nicht."

„Gut", antwortete seine Kollegin und sah Hermine fragend an. „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Malfoy hat mir mein Buch weggenommen."

„Dann schlage ich vor, Mr. Malfoy gibt es Ihnen unverzüglich zurück und wir ziehen Slytherin 10 Punkte ab."

Unter dem nachdrücklichen Blick der Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin ließ Draco das Buch los und starrte seinen eigenen Hauslehrer erwartungsvoll an, der jedoch nicht mehr als ein Funkeln für Minerva übrig hatte, was auch Hermine seltsam erschien.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Na, wie hat es euch gefallen? Reviewen tut nicht weh, ich kann das bestätigen, also ein kurzer Klick auf das Kästchen da unten, bitte! ::Hundeblick:: 

Ein kleiner Smily reicht mir auch, damit ich weiß, dass es jemand liest...

Bis nächste Woche dann!

Curlylein


	3. Streckbank und Daumenschrauben

_Moin, da bin ich wieder! Ihr hattet alle Angst, dass ich es wahr machen würde, oder? Und hier stehe ich nun, euer wahrgewordener Alptraum (mein Spitzname!) ::hehehe:: ::muhahahahaha:: Ich bin zwar total müde und fertig von meinem heutigen Sport-Quälerei-Programm (warum braucht man Sport fürs Abi? ::heul::), aber unter Schmerzen, die jede Muskelbewegung mit sich brachte, habe ich es doch tatsächlich geschafft, das neue Kapitel von KdI online zu stellen. (und danach noch ins Kino zu gehen – by the way... ::g:: )_

_Wie immer einen herzlichen Dank an mein herzallerliebstes Betachen oFlowero, die auch diesmal wieder fröhlich ans Werk gegangen ist... (ich werde mir nicht anmaßen, etwas Negatives über sie zu sagen, hauptsächlich weil sie gerade neben mir sitzt und ich dann sterben müsste... also sie ist brillant, einfach brillant! ::einStückvonihrwegrückt:: Nein, ist sie wirklich... ::Schutzschildhochhält::)_

_Auch herzlichen Dank an die zahlreichen Reviewer – ich bin überwältigt, 26 Reviews nach zwei Kapiteln, das schlägt den Erfolg von ‚Warum einfach?' um Längen. Herzlichen, herzlichen, herzlichen, herzlichen,..., herzlichen Dank an euch, ihr seid genial!_

_::30PalettenButterbiervomLasternimmt:: Bedient euch!_

_Sand_

_Danke, ich liebe Lob, ich mag dich... Ich bin jetzt nicht mit Lob zu ködern oder so... niemals ::g::_

_Honigdrache_

_Ich hoffe doch, dass das gut wird, ich versuche UNBEDINGT weiterzuschreiben ;o)_

_Nici1807_

_Es freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte so gefällt auch wenn es halt nicht unser Lieblingspairing ist. Ich wäre dir auch nicht böse gewesen, wenn es nicht der Fall wäre, keine Sorge und ich habe auch durchaus Verständnis, wenn jemand nicht sofort reviewt... alles andere wäre schließlich heuchlerisch von mir ::geradeseeeeeeehhhhhhhrrrrrrschuldbewusstist:: Ich muss weg... ::nochmalkurzhinterderEckehervorschaut:: Danke übrigens ::g::_

_Inlaka_

_Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt, ich hoffe das bleibt so :o)_

_Nadine_

_Ja, dafür gibt es einen Grund, aber der wird noch nicht verraten ::geheimnisvolltut::_

_Little Nadeshiko_

_So, jetzt versuche ich mich mal im Geheimniskrämen... Also es ist etwas Spezielles zwischen Snape und McGon, aber keine Affäre ::sichdasgeradebildlichvorstellt:: Urgh! Und das andere, na ja, nicht direkt... (indirekt? Häh, was will die denn damit sagen...?)_

_Pansy, hmpf, ob die blond ist oder nicht, habe ich mich auch gefragt (und meine Beta...) – also, ich habe in vielen FFs gelesen, dass sie blond ist, meine mich aber zu erinnern, dass sie in den Büchern entweder gar nicht oder dunkelhaarig beschrieben wird, so habe ich sie mir nämlich immer vorgestellt...) – mein HP-Lexikon sagt leider nichts dazu ::schnöff:: Na ja, vielleicht hat sie ja ihre Haare gefärbt... ::?:: Auf den Deckel bekommen wird sie definitiv etwas... ::g::_

_Was zwischen Hermine und Ron ist wird später noch genau erklärt, das ist bis jetzt offiziell noch offen..._

_Dragonies_

_Urlaub? Das heißt, keine Review, oder? ::sichgegenKopfhaut:: Sei nicht immer so egoistisch, Curlylein! Nein, ich wünsche dir einen schönen Urlaub und dass es dir weiterhin so gut gefällt..._

_Joey_

_Mach ich! Danke für die Review._

_HexenLady_

_Klar verzeihe ich dir! Danke für die Review. :o)_

_Kissymouse_

_Ja, länger als ein Smiley, aber genauso erfreulich für mich, wenn nicht mehr. Danke schön!_

_Precious-blood_

_Danke für das Lob. Regelmäßiges Update heißt regelmäßige Reviews, ich habe da also auch meine Vorteile ::g::_

_CallistaEvans_

_Wie verbreitet ‚Potty' bzw. die Bedeutung im deutschen Fandom ist? Hmpf, ich habe mal eine Blitzumfrage bei mir und Flower gemacht. Ergebnisse: 100% der Befragten finden Blitzumfragen doof, wissen aber den Gebrauch und die Bedeutung des Wortes zu schätzen... ::g::_

_Ich versuche der Mehrschienigkeit treu zu bleiben, habe zum Teil auch ein großes Interesse daran... War das jetzt geheimnisvoll? Ja? Dann habe ich mein Ziel erreicht ::g:: Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen und Danke!_

_Hermy_

_Was da läuft? Verrat ich nicht ::Zungerausstreck:: ::g:: Na ja, bis es Herm/Drac-mäßiger wird, kann es noch ein wenig dauern, aber man bemüht sich ::g::_

_Meldisil_

_Danke für dein Lob, ich hoffe, es gefällt dir weiterhin!_

_oFlowero_

_So, dann schreibe ich dir auch noch was, wo du doch extra aus dem Raum gegangen bist, um dich zu Hause überraschen zu lassen. Weißt du eigentlich, wie bescheuert man sich vorkommt, wenn die Person nur wenig von dir entfernt ist...? Na ja, ich darf ja nicht erwähnen, dass du gerade im Badezimmer stehst und deine Lippen mit Gloss veredelst... Deine Finger um meinen Hals sind mir noch in guter Erinnerung, also lasse ich das lieber ::g::, aber so weiß ich nicht, was ich dir schreiben soll, also einfach Danke für deine geniale Review, wir schöpfen weiterhin aus den Vollen des Wahnsinns ::g::_

* * *

**

* * *

**

Kampf der Interessen

oder

_Aus einer Zeit, in der Liebespaare noch Briefe schrieben_

* * *

**Kapitel 3:** _Streckbank und Daumenschrauben_

__

Gähnend setzte sich Hermine neben Ron und gegenüber von Neville und Harry an den Gryffindor-Tisch.

„Morgen Mine", echote ihr es dreistimmig entgegen und sie erwiderte die verschlafene Begrüßung mit einem Nicken.

Ein beruhigter Blick fiel auf Ron, der in der Montagsmüdigkeit scheinbar genug versunken war, als dass er sie weiter angiften würde.

Am gestrigen Nachmittag und Abend hatte er sich weiter in seine unheilvolle Du-verbringst-deine-Zeit-nur-mit-anderen-Eifersucht gesteigert. Dies war kein neues Phänomen, denn seit Hermine sich mehr mit Parvati und Lavender angefreundet hatte, war es eine seiner Macken, die zwar nervig war, ihn aber auch irgendwie gerade liebenswert machte.

Diese Streitigkeiten waren eigentlich immer am Montagmorgen ausgestanden, wenn sie gemeinsam und verschlafen frühstückten und sich der wachsende Gräuel vor den ersten beiden Schulstunden festigte: Zaubertränke.

Den Gedanken an diese Stunden schob Hermine allerdings in eine entfernte Ecke ihres Kopfes. Snape war gestern nach dem Bücherzwischenfall mit einer Miene von dannen gezogen, dass sie es vorzog, ihn möglichst nicht mehr zu treffen – Nicht, dass sie das nicht immer vorzog...

Lustlos stocherte Hermine mit ihrem Löffel in einer Portion Grießbrei herum, als auch Parvati und Lavender sich zu ihr setzten.

Wie immer waren sie gemeinsam mit Hermine aufgestanden, doch im Gegensatz zu Hermine begnügten sie sich nicht mit simplen Waschen/Zähneputzen/Haare-bürsten, sondern hielten sich mindestens noch 10 Minuten mit Wimperntusche, Eyelinern, Lipgloss und anderen kosmetischen Dingen auf – immer gefolgt von einem verzauberten Pinsel, der Nagellack auftrug. Hermine hielt davon wenig. Wenn überhaupt benutzte sie so etwas zu bestimmten Anlässen, aber täglich? Entschieden zu viel Arbeit und Zeit – Zeit, die sie in der Bibliothek verbringen konnte...

Unter Parvatis Rouge sah Hermine noch eindeutig die Blässe, die nur kurze Nächte so veredeln konnten. Auch Lavenders verschlafene Attitüde – sie versuchte gerade das kleine Milchkännchen mit Kaffee aus ihrer Tasse zu füllen und bemerkte erst, als sie das Porzellan zum Mund führte, dass Milch und Kaffee in einem merkwürdigen Missverhältnis standen - spiegelte Hermines Müdigkeit wieder.

Man sah den drei Hexen eindeutig an, dass sie nicht viel Schlaf gehabt hatten. Der Grund war jedoch – diskreter Weise – nur ihnen selbst bekannt.

Sie hatten alle Zauber, die sie aus dem Buch erfahren hatten und selbst ausführen konnten, versucht, doch das Ergebnis war keinesfalls befriedigend. Es stand fest, dass der Brief mit einem Zauber belegt war, der sowohl Empfänger, als auch Absender verschlüsselte. Dies hatte ihnen einen Zauber namens ‚Praeceps Auctor' verraten, der von dem Zauberer verlangte, dass er im Kopfstand die Formel „Epistula Clavis"sprach und das Pergament mit dem Zauberstab antippte. Sie hatten diesen Zauber mindestens 20 Mal ausprobieren müssen, bis es Parvati geschafft hatte, nicht während des Spruches umzukippen. Die drei waren sich anfangs sicher gewesen, dass dies ein Scherz des Autors sein müsste, doch die Praxis hatte sie eines besseren belehrt. Hatte sich, als sie es ohne den Kopfstand probierten, noch nichts getan, sorgte der Spruch kopfüber für eine goldene Wolke, die laut des Buches für einen angewandten Code-Zauber stand.

Fortan hatten sie sich – bis weit nach Mitternacht – auf Entcodierungszauber konzentriert, doch keiner der Sprüche half. Gut, sie hatten die drei Tränke, die ebenfalls aufgeführt waren, nicht versucht, da sie hierfür entweder einige Monate Brauzeit oder spezielle Zutaten gebraucht hätten. Hermine wusste, dass Snape diese Zutaten besaß, doch ihren Einbruch aus dem zweiten Schuljahr – von dem Parvati und Lavender natürlich nichts wussten – wollte sie nicht für eine Lappalie wie diese wiederholen.

„Warst du schon in der Bibliothek?", fragte Parvati, um sich von Lavenders amüsanter Reaktion auf ihren Milchkaffee abzulenken – diese prustete ihn über den Tisch, als hätte sie gerade versucht unverdünnten Bubutubbler-Eiter zu trinken und erinnerte damit stark an eine dieser Sit-Coms, die Hermine zu Hause gern sah.

Über Lavender in einem solch desolaten Wachzustand zu grinsen oder nur zu lächeln, hatte eine ähnlich große Tragweite, wie einen schlafenden Drachen zu kitzeln und da man dies laut Hogwarts' Motto niemals tun sollte, hielten sich die beiden Mädchen zurück.

„Ja, war ich", sagte Hermine oberflächlich und verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

„Warum frage ich eigentlich?"– Parvati verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich habe nur das Brief-Buch zurückgebracht – das heißt, ich wollte..."

„Wieso hast du es denn nicht abgegeben? Willst du jetzt doch diesen Trank brauen, der ein halbes Jahr dauert?", fragte Lavender verwirrt, die sich nach ihrer kleinen Show-Einlage ebenso erfrischt fühlte, als hätte sie ihre Koffein-Speicher tatsächlich aufgefüllt und in der Lage sah, sich in das Gespräch einzuklinken.

„Aber bitte nicht in unserem Schlafzimmer!", sagte Parvati entsetzt.

„Nein, das will ich bestimmt nicht. Ich musste nur an Malfoy denken..."

„Wieso das denn?", mischte sich nun auch Ron ein, dessen Ton unheilvoll mitteilte, dass er sich ein weiteres Mal zurückgesetzt fühlte.

„Weil er scheinbar sehr scharf auf das Buch ist und ich eine gewisse Befriedigung darin finde, es ihm vorzuenthalten", sagte Hermine mit einem Grinsen, das auch den angesprochenen Slytherin durchaus gekleidet hätte.

„Lavender, ich glaube, wir haben einen schlechten Einfluss auf Hermine", kicherte Parvati.

„Hey, das ist unser schlechter Einfluss", empörte sich Ron und zeigte auf sich und Harry, der dies noch nicht einmal mitbekam, da er in ein Gespräch mit Neville vertieft war.

Hermine seufzte. Rons Eifersucht auf die beiden Mädchen ging jetzt entschieden zu weit.

„Ich schlage vor, dass ihr euch darauf einigt, dass ihr alle einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich habt", sagte sie und erhob ihr Kürbissaftglas, um sich einen großen Schluck zu gönnen.

Parvati und Lavender grinsten, während Ron ein Gesicht machte, als hätte sie ihn unverzeihlich vor den Kopf gestoßen.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

„Warum habe ich Zaubertränke nur nicht abgewählt?", seufzte Harry in der grausamen Vorahnung, die nur eine Stunde bei Snape so perfektioniert hervorbrachte, als sie zusammen die Stufen in den Kerker herunter nahmen.

„Ja, Mann, warum haben wir es nicht getan? Wir hatten doch die Möglichkeit und wir haben sie nicht genutzt", bereute nun auch Ron.

„Weil ihr Auroren werden wollt und dafür Zaubertränke braucht, klingelt es?", murmelte Hermine gleichgültig. So lief es jeden Montagmorgen ab. Harry beklagte sich, dann stimmte Ron in seinen Wir-hassen-Snape-Chor ein und Hermine erinnerte sie ein weiteres Mal, warum sie sich das alles antaten. Parvati, die neben ihr lief, würde Hermine einen vielsagenden Blick zuwerfen und sie würden in Schweigen verfallen – Es sei denn, Ron bekam diesen Blickwechsel mit und würde eine seiner Du-beachtest-sie-mehr-als-mich-Tiraden vom Stapel lassen bis sie Snapes Klassenzimmer erreichten und Hermine fast dankbar für seinen Unterricht sein würde, der Ron endlich zum Schweigen brachte.

Zu Hermines Glück bahnte sich nichts dergleichen an, da Variante A zum Zug kam.

Hermine erwiderte Parvatis Blick mit einem Lächeln und in aller Stille erreichten sie den Zaubertränkekerker.

Wie üblich stand die Tür für den UTZ-Kurs offen und sie schlängelten sich mit einer Gruppe Slytherins und Ravenclaws in den Kerker.

Parvati erspähte Hannah Abott und setzte sich zusammen mit Hermine an den Tisch im hinteren Drittel des Raumes. Hannah, die einzige Hufflepuff, deren Noten ausreichten, um in Snapes Unterricht zu gelangen, war immer als Erste anzutreffen und für Überpünktlichkeit und Fleiß bekannt.

Sie wurde von den beiden Gryffindors überschwänglich begrüßt und augenblicklich spürte Hermine Rons Blick in ihrem Rücken.

In diesem Fall konnte sie Ron durchaus verstehen. Sie hätte zu gern mit ihm und Harry an einem Tisch gesessen und Rons begrenzte Fähigkeiten in diesem Fach waren ohne ihre nachbarschaftliche Hilfe umso deutlicher geworden.

Aber es war ja nicht so, dass Hermine sich freiwillig gegen einen gemeinsamen Tisch entschieden hätte. Snape, der sehr genau wusste, dass Harrys und Rons Noten ohne Hermines Nachhilfe niemals ausgereicht hätten, um an seinem UTZ-Kurs teilzunehmen, strafte sie damit, dass er das ‚goldene Trio', wie er es gern spöttelnd nannte, trennte. Zwar durften Harry und Ron zusammen an einem Tisch bleiben – Snape konnte sich für Harry keinen schlechteren Partner in Zaubertränke vorstellen als Ron, was er gern hin und wieder ‚rein zufällig' erwähnte -, doch Hermine musste sich einen neuen Platz suchen.

Parvati, die vierte Gryffindor in dieser Klasse, und Hannah hatten sie natürlich sofort aufgenommen und ohne es zu wollen, hatte Snape dafür gesorgt, dass sich Hermine immer mehr mit Parvati anfreundete – ganz zu Rons Missfallen, versteht sich.

Snape stürmte herein und sein Umhang bauschte sich in der – ihm scheinbar angeborenen – dramatischen Manier.

Sein Blick streifte über die Schüler, deren Gespräche von einer Sekunde zur nächsten verstummt waren, und blieb dann an einem leeren Platz hängen.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür kündigte den Nachzügler an und als Reaktion auf ein barsches „Herein!"trat Draco Malfoy ein.

„Warum verspäten Sie sich, Mr. Malfoy?", erhob sich Snapes Stimme drohend.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir. Ich war noch kurz in der Bibliothek."– Ein hasserfüllter Blick traf Hermine, der dies ein Lächeln tiefster Zufriedenheit auf die Lippen zauberte.

Snape musterte seinen Schüler und ein kurzes Blitzen zuckte durch sein Gesicht, als er von Malfoy zu Hermine sah, deren Lächeln sich schnell aus dem Gesicht wischte, so dass Snape es nicht mitbekam.

„Setzen Sie sich, Mr. Malfoy", forderte Snape und trat dann zur Tafel.

Parvatis Blick traf den Hermines und beide wussten, was die andere dachte. Die Reaktion auf eine Verspätung ihrerseits hätte anders ausgesehen und ein Punktabzug wäre noch das Mildeste, was sie erwarten würde. Aber Snape hätte sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen, als seinem eigenen Haus Punkte abzuziehen und alles weitere konnte er nicht ohne Punktabzug über die Bühne bringen, also...

Snape trug ihnen auf, ein Gegengift gegen den Biss von Doxys herzustellen und Hermine, der Erinnerungen an die Renovierung des Hauses am Grimmauld Platz hochkamen, erstickte diese im Keim, indem sie sich auf den Trank konzentrierte und unverzüglich begann Zutaten zusammenzusuchen und sie vorzubereiten.

Parvati und Hannah taten es ihr gleich und sie bemerkte wieder einmal, wie viel entspannter das Brauen von Tränken war, wenn sie sich nur um ihr eigenes Gebräu kümmern musste und nicht auch noch um die von Ron, Harry und Neville, so wie es dereinst gewesen war.

Hin und wieder redeten die drei Mädchen, doch sobald Snape, der im Kerker umherschritt um die Zubereitung zu überwachen, in ihre Nähe kam, verstummten ihre Gespräche.

Einige Zeit verging und Hermine hatte ihren Trank als Erste fertig gestellt, so dass er nur noch eine gewisse Zeit brodeln musste. Sie verhexte ihren Löffel, was zur Folge hatte, dass dieser sich in weiten Schwüngen durch den Kessel zog, und lehnte sich zufrieden auf ihrem Stuhl zurück.

Alle anderen schienen noch beschäftigt zu sein. Parvati war gerade dabei eine Salazarfeige zu schälen und Hannah rührte ihren Trank lieber aus eigener Kraft um, als einen Zauber für den Löffel zu benutzen, wobei die warmen Dämpfe, die ihr aus dem Kessel entgegenströmten, ihren Pony an ihrer Stirn kleben ließen.

Hermine drehte sich zu Harry und Ron und sah, wie Harry – das Gesicht in höchster Anstrengung verzogen – leicht panisch in seinem Kessel rührte, aus dem große Blasen blubberten. Ron derweil war Snapes scharfer Beurteilung ausgeliefert, der hämisch grinsend sein Gebräu begutachtete, das einen merkwürdigen Geruch nach Maiglöckchen und Angebranntem ausstrahlte, der sich bis zu Hermines Tisch stahl.

Ihrem schmerzenden Nacken zuliebe löste sie die Verrenkung, die nötig war um zurück zu schauen, und sah in das lachende Gesicht von Draco Malfoy, der einige Reihen weiter vorn seinen Trank von Pansy Parkinson umrühren ließ, während ihr eigener schwarze Wolken ausspie, die Hermine angebrannte Flüssigkeit deutlich machten. Auch Draco schien das Schauspiel am letzten Tisch mitbekommen zu haben und es war nur zu bekannt, dass er nichts lieber tat, als zu beobachten, wie Harry oder Ron Ärger bekamen.

Hermine seufzte. Dieser Idiot war unverbesserlich. Rons Eifersucht kam ihr wieder in den Sinn und sie überlegte für einen Moment diese Aussage simpler Weise auf alle Männer auszudehnen. Aber auch etwas anderes war ihr in den Sinn gekommen. Draco erinnerte sie an das Buch und automatisch war ihr der Liebesbrief wieder in den Sinn gekommen. Sie betrachtete ihren Trank, der fröhlich vor sich hin köchelte, und versicherte sich, dass Snape noch immer damit beschäftigt war Ron herunterzuputzen, dann zog sie das Pergament heraus, auf dem Lavender die Informationen über das geheimnisvolle Paar gesammelt hatte, und versank in stilles Grübeln.

Hermine ging in Gedanken noch einmal den Brief durch – hatten sie vielleicht etwas übersehen? Etwas ließ ihren Gedankenfluss stoppen und sie bemerkte einen plötzlichen Anflug von Gänsehaut, der sich unheilverkündend über ihren Körper legte.

Dröhnend laut erschien ihr die Stille, die sich plötzlich über ihre Umgebung gelegt hatte, als hätte jemand einen schweren Samtvorhang um sie geschlossen. Mit einem Schaudern registrierte sie, dass warme Luft in regelmäßigen Abständen über ihren Nacken wehte und die feinen Härchen sich dort aufstellten.

Ein plötzliches Erkennen zuckte unheilgeschwängert durch ihren Kopf und sie erwachte aus der Bewegungslosigkeit, die sie umnebelt hatte.

Schnell versuchte sie das Pergament, das ausgebreitet auf ihren Knien lag, zu falten und in ihrer Tasche in Sicherheit zu bringen – doch zu spät.

„Was haben wir denn da, Ms. Granger?"– Snapes Stimme hallte bedrohlich durch den Kerker, während er ihr das Pergament grob entriss.

„Das... das ist, also...", stotterte Hermine, doch Snape ließ sie mit einer Handbewegung verstummen.

Seine Augen bewegten sich – zornverengt – über das Blatt und wurden von einem Gesichtsausdruck abgelöst, den Hermine nicht deuten konnte.

„Ms. Granger, in meinem Unterricht werden keine Zettel unter dem Tisch gelesen. Da Sie dies zum wiederholten Male getan haben"– Sollte er tatsächlich auf die Hexenwoche im vierten Schuljahr anspielen? Das war doch längst verjährt. – „sehe ich mich gezwungen Sie entsprechend zu bestrafen."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, dann erklang das Knirschen, zerreißenden Papiers.

Snape riss den Zettel genüsslich in der Mitte durch, während seine kalte Stimme erklang:

„Nachsitzen, eine Woche lang"– Snape begann nun auch die Hälften des Pergaments zu zerreißen – „und sagen wir 30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor"– mit unverhohlenem Wohlwollen blickte er den Schnipseln nach, die er nun zelebrierend zu Boden flattern ließ – „und Büchereiverbot für zwei Wochen."

Hermine sperrte den Mund auf, doch sie war zu verdutzt, ob dieser unverhältnismäßigen Strafe, dass sie ihn wieder schloss und Snape anstarrte, als hätte er gerade verkündet, sie wäre in sämtlichen Fächern in diesem Jahr durchgefallen.

Parvati unterdessen versuchte sich hinter Snapes Rücken nach den Schnipseln des Pergaments zu bücken, in der Hoffnung, ein gutgezielter Reparo-Zauber würde sein übriges tun. Doch Snape, dem dies keinesfalls entgangen zu sein schien, schnipste mit den Fingern, die Papierstücke fingen Feuer und begannen binnen Sekunden in schwarze Asche zu zerfallen.

Hermine wandte sich um. Auch Harry und Ron stand das blanke Entsetzen über diese neuerliche Dimension abgrundtiefer Abscheulichkeit, die Snape erreicht hatte, ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Parvati versuchte unbemerkt die Asche zusammenzufegen, doch gab sie dies nach einigen gescheiterten Versuchen auf und blickte Hermine fragend an. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern.

Neben ihr saß Hannah, die mit aller Kraft versuchte auf eine Stelle des Tisches zu schauen, als könne sie dies von Dummheiten abhalten.

Die Ravenclaws bewiesen wieder einmal ihre berühmte Intelligenz, indem sie die Variante ‚unauffällige Anteilslosigkeit vorschützen' anwandten.

Für die Slytherins war dies allerdings Unterhaltungsprogramm allerhöchster Güteklasse und Hermine sah Draco Malfoy, der sie mit einem Grinsen taxierte, das den Wunsch in ihr aufkommen ließ, ihre Faust so lange dagegen zu schlagen bis er winselnd um Gnade flehte – natürlich erst nach der Streckbank und den Daumenschrauben...

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_Viele Bindestriche und ‚...', nicht wahr? Ja, meine Beta oFlowero steht auf sie (etwa gleicher Grad, wie sie auf Alan steht ::g::) und jeder einzelne Bindestrich und alle Punktkombinationen widme ich ihr. Ach ja, die Ausrufezeichen bekommt sie natürlich auch noch ;o)_

_Na dann, bis nächste Woche – und das Reviewen nicht vergessen ;o)_


	4. Überlistet

_So, es ist Freitag und ich lade mal wieder einen neuen Teil von Kampf der Interessen hoch. Irgendwie ist das für mich eine schöne Tradition für den Freitag geworden – ich hoffe, dass ich sie beibehalten kann... Aber noch sieht es ganz gut aus. Wie immer geht ein ganz großer lieber, netter Extra-Dank an meine Beta oFlowero, die mich, wie immer, durch die Klippen von Wortwiederholungen und Komma-Setzung geschifft hat. Ein weiterer Dank geht – ebenfalls wie immer – an meine Reviewer – ihr seid toll, ich liebe euch und ohne euch wäre das Schreiben nur halb so schön..._

_

* * *

_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_

* * *

Kissymouse _

_Auch wenn es kurz war, ich mochte die Review, Danke!_

_CallistaEvans_

_Ja, bei KdI schaffe ich es immer schön wöchentlich ein Kapitel zu produzieren, ob das schnell ist – keine Ahnung, sind ja nur kurze Chaps. Was DRW angeht, habe ich schon mal wieder ein wenig geschrieben, es wird sicherlich nicht mehr so lang dauern, bis ich da wieder etwas online stellen kann (kommt ein wenig darauf an, wie viel ich noch vor der ersten Klausuren-Periode schaffe...) – Warum man so viel Theater um einen solchen Brief macht, gute Frage... damit der Autor was zu schreiben hat? ::g:: ;o) – Es freut mich, dass dir mein Stil immer noch gefällt (zwischenzeitlich denke ich immer, ich würde meinen Stil irgendwie verlieren, aber wenn ich deine Reviews lese bin ich immer beruhigt) – Übrigens kommt Snape in diesem Kapitel auch wieder vor (im nächsten spielt er nebenbei eine Hauptrolle ::geheimnistuerischrumfuchtelt::) – ich hoffe er bzw. es gefällt dir. Danke noch mal für die genialen Reviews, die du immer schreibst – ich selbst hänge zur Zeit beim Review-Schreiben ein wenig zurück – ich hoffe, das nimmt mir niemand übel (Geschichten-Schreiben schaffe ich ganz gut, wenn ich in meinen Freistunden (die natürlich mittendrin liegen ::seufz::) in unserem Aufenthaltsraum rumsitzt, die muss ich zu Hause nur noch abtippen, aber Reviews sind da schwierig...) _

_Little Nadeshiko_

_Trewlany und Neville „Sie war seine Mrs. Robinson, doch für ihre Liebe bestand keine Chance – jemand stellte sich zwischen sie – er war grün, schleimig und hieß Trevor..."Deine Reviews sind kreativer als meine Story, was man mit dem simplen Wort ‚Salazarfeige' so alles anrichten kann.... Salazarfeige wird von Word übrigens noch nicht mal als falsch angestrichen, ebenso wie ‚Tischkommunikationsfeuer' ::g:: - nein, das sollte eigentlich auch keinen Sinn machen ::lol:: Danke für die geniale Review ::diesmaldieganzePackungKekserüberschiebt:: ::einenApfelhinterherschiebt: Ich muss doch was für den Vitamin-Haushalt meiner Reviewer tun ::g::_

_Schattenfell_

_Danke für dein Lob, ich hoffe, deine Meinung zu meiner Story bleibt so positiv._

_Nici1807_

_Hey, den Satz hatten wir in unserem Englischbuch auch (bei uns war es Orangeline (Nachfolger?)) Manche Grübeleien sind schon auf der richtigen Spur, ich sage natürlich nicht, welche... ::g:: - allerdings hat Snape nicht den Brief beschlagnahmt, sondern den Zettel, den Lavender mit H. und P. über den Brief angefertigt hat... da habe ich wohl nicht klar genug geschrieben... Danke für dein Lob und noch mal ein großes SORRY, dass ich bei dir noch so viele Review-Schulden habe, aber ich kann mich nur mit Schule (die wird langsam doch wieder stressig), Dauer-Kopfschmerz und Problemen mit meinem Weisheitszahn rausreden – ich hole das aber irgendwann noch nach ::Entschuldigungkekserüberschiebt::_

_Hermy_

_Ah noch ein Sims2-Verrückter. Willkommen im Club – Ich kann es kaum abwarten – bin schon total frustriert, weil ich am Tag nach dem Release eine Klausur schreibe und dann wegen Lernens kaum zum Spielen kommen werde ::heul:: Danke für deine Review und ich mich ‚sadistisch freuen' und ‚genüsslich quälen'.... Niiiiiiiieeeeeeee!!!!! ::Scheinheiligenscheinpolier:: - keine Attribute, die mit mir in einem Zusammenhang stehen könnten... ::Vorsichtshalber alle Zweifler (die mich zu genau kennen) knebel:: ::g:: _

_Precious-blood_

_Danke für die regelmäßigen Reviews – es ist so schön. _

_Dragonies_

_Nur wenn dir das Chap. gefällt? ::seufz:: Du darfst mir andernfalls auch gern eine Rev schreiben – kritisier mich nur, ich vertrag das ::ganzzufälligMesserinHandaufblitzenlässt:: ::g:: Danke, ich hoffe einfach mal, dass dir das Chap. gefallen wird..._

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

****

**Kampf der Interessen**

oder

_Aus einer Zeit, in der Liebespaare noch Briefe schrieben_

* * *

**Kapitel 4**: _Überlistet_

Draco ging in die Bücherei. Nach dem Ende des Unterrichts hatte er sich einige Zeit gelassen bis er wieder in die staubigen, mit Büchern gefüllten Hallen trat – schließlich sollte das Schlammblut genug Zeit haben um das Buch endlich abzugeben.

Ohne Zeit zu verschwenden trat er auf Madam Pince zu und erkundigte sich nach dem Buch, das er bereits am Morgen verlangt hatte.

„Mr. Malfoy, wie ich Ihnen bereits heute Morgen mitgeteilt habe, hat Ms. Granger die Ausleihfrist heute verlängern lassen und wird es wahrscheinlich vorerst nicht abgeben. Ganz davon abgesehen hat Professor Snape ihr ein Bibliotheksverbot ausgesprochen, so dass sie es für die nächsten zwei Wochen überhaupt nicht abgeben kann, da sie diese Räume nicht betreten darf. Muss ich Ihnen das schriftlich geben?"

„Nein", sagte Malfoy gereizt und verließ unverzüglich die Bücherei.

So ein Mist! Vor ein paar Minuten war Malfoy noch glücklich über seinen Hauslehrer gewesen, der die Granger so richtig schön zur Schnecke gemacht hatte, doch in diesem Augenblick würde er ihm am liebsten einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen.

Nein, den sollte er sich lieber für Hermine aufbewahren, die hatte ihn doch viel mehr verdient – allein durch die Tatsache, dass sie atmete...

Während er dies dachte, hatten ihn seine Beine schon in Richtung der Kerker getragen. Er bog um eine Ecke – und stutzte.

Keinen Meter vor ihm sah er Professor McGonagall, die – scheinbar wütend – den Gang entlang stapfte. Draco verharrte im Schutz der Steinbiegung. Gryffindors Hauslehrerin – von ihm auch gern ‚die alte Schnalle' genannt – konnte ihn seit Anbeginn seiner Schulzeit nicht leiden. Als Lehrerin war sie zu fair, um ihm Snape-like ungerechte Behandlung zukommen zu lassen, doch, eine vor Wut rasende McGonagall war niemand, dem man zu nah kommen sollte.

Draco rutschte noch ein wenig weiter in die Deckung des Gemäuers und beobachtete dann, wie die Verwandlungslehrerin an einer schweren Eichentür anhielt und mit ihren knöchrigen Fingern gegen das Holz klopfte. Draco wusste, dass dies der Eingang zu Snapes Büro war. Als Slytherin war er mehrmals dorthin bestellt worden.

Es verging ein Moment und dann öffnete sich die Tür, ohne dass Schritte aus dem Inneren des Büros vernehmbar gewesen wären.

Snape trat heraus und sah seine Kollegin interessiert, doch keinesfalls freundlich an.

„Severus, ich möchte kurz mit dir reden."

„Worum geht's?", fragte Snape und der scheinheilige Ton war selbst für Draco klar zu vernehmen.

„Das weißt du ganz genau", empörte sich McGonagall.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst, du solltest dich klarer ausdrücken."– Seine Stimme war pure Provokation.

„Das werde ich, keine Sorge, aber wir sollten das nicht auf dem Gang besprechen", sagte Minerva und drängte sich an Snape vorbei ins Büro. Dieser folgte ihr und verschloss sorgfältig die Tür hinter sich.

Worum es wohl ging? Neugier brandete in Draco hoch und ließ ihn für einen Moment die Rachepläne gegen Hermine vergessen. Zu gern hätte er gelauscht, doch er wusste genau, dass Snapes Tür mit einem Imperturbatio-Zauber versiegelt war, kein Laut des Kollegengespräches würde nach außen dringen.

Missgelaunt und damit genau in der Stimmung, um seine Rachepläne wieder aufzunehmen, machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass sich das Gespräch auch um ihn drehen würde...

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

„Möchtest du dich nicht setzen?", fragte Severus seine Kollegin so freundlich es ihm möglich war ohne seinem Ruf zu schaden. Deutlich erkannte man jedoch die Provokation unter seiner vorgeschützten Höflichkeit. 

„Nein, ich stehe lieber – da kann ich dir besser meine Wut entgegenschleudern!", schnaubte McGonagall.

„Aber, aber", beschwichtigte sie ihr Gegenüber, dekoriert mit einem selbstherrlichen Grinsen.

„Du schummelst!"

„Ich? Schummeln? So etwas würde ich nie tun."

„Scheinheiligkeit wird dich nicht weiterbringen. Wirst du wohl Hermine sofort in Ruhe lassen?"

„Ms. Granger – was ist mit ihr?"

„Deine scheinheilige Unwissenheit verbessert deine Lage auch nicht", entrüstete sich Minerva – „Also?"

„Ich kann mich an nichts Besonderes erinnern..."

„Punktabzug? Strafarbeit? Bibliotheksverbot? Kommt deine Erinnerung zurück?"

„Aber ich musste sie doch für ihr schlechtes Benehmen bestrafen", sagte Snape, während er mit seinem silbernen Brieföffner die Unterseite seiner Fingernägel von Dreck befreite.

Minerva warf ihm einen angeekelten Blick zu.

„War dies ‚schlechte Benehmen' genauso relevant, wie gestern?", sagte sie dann abschätzig.

„Was würdest du sagen, wenn sie in deinem Unterricht ein privates Pergament unter dem Tisch lesen würde?", erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige siegessicher.

Minerva seufzte.

„Na bitte."

„Aber ich finde, deine Maßnahmen keinesfalls proportional."

„Das ist ja wohl immer noch meine Entscheidung."

„Aber was hat das Bibliotheksverbot damit zu tun?"

„Nun ja, sie hat doch gelesen und das unterbinde ich damit."

„Sie hat aber in deinem Unterricht ein ‚privates Pergament' gelesen und kein Buch aus der Bücherei... wie du selbst gesagt hast."

Ein stählerner Blick aus dunklen Augen traf die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin.

‚Warum müssen Frauen eigentlich immer so genau zuhören.'

„Weißt du, was ich denke?", sagte die Professorin nun und ein gefährliches Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund.

„Denkst du, das interessiert mich?", bekam sie als schnippische Antwort, doch überging dies:

„Du versuchst Hermine davon abzuhalten herauszufinden, wer das geheimnisvolle Liebespaar ist."

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil du genau weißt, dass es Malfoy ohne fremde Hilfe nie vor ihr herausbekommt."

„So, so, das ist also deine Meinung. Lässt du mich jetzt in Ruhe?"

„Nein."

Warum überraschte ihn diese Antwort nur nicht?

„Wir können die Sache auch gleich lassen, wenn du einsiehst, dass ich Recht habe, Severus..."

„Du und Recht haben? Träum weiter! Ich werde Ms. Granger von ihren Strafen befreien und trotzdem gewinnen."

„Na dann ist ja alles in Ordnung", sagte Minerva lächelnd und verließ sein Büro.

Einen Moment verharrte Severus, bis er erkannte, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Verdammt, sie hatte ihn – IHN – tatsächlich ausgetrickst und jetzt musste er die Strafe von der schrecklichen Besserwisserin nehmen. Dabei hatte er sich mit so viel Liebe eine quälende Strafe für sie ausgedacht... Na ja, irgendwie würde er bestimmt Potter darein lotsen können...

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_Ich hoffe, dass dieses Gespräch, noch nicht alles aufklärt. Einiges ist zwar schon deutlich angeschnitten worden, aber ein bisschen Platz für Spekulationen wollte ich lassen. Aber ich kann euch beruhigen, dass nächste Kapitel wird eine Menge mehr erklären... ::Geheimnistuerischrumfuchtelt:: Bis nächste Woche (vermutlich) dann!_

_Curlylein_


	5. Die Wette

_Hallo Leute, es ist Freitag und in der Folge gibt es ein neues Kapitel von KdI. Das kann ich auf jeden Fall noch 2 Wochen so durchhalten, denn ich habe noch zwei Kapitel in der Hinterhand. Ich weiß, es ist doof, wenn man Kapitel schon fertig hat und sie dann seinen Lesern vorenthält, aber erstens ist ein wenig Spannung, wie es weitergeht, auch ganz schön und zweitens werde ich in den nächsten Wochen durch Klausuren vermutlich nur selten zum Schreiben kommen und zwei Wochen gar nichts hoch zu laden ist m.E. keine bessere Alternative. Übrigens, für alle die auf ein neues Kapitel ‚Der richtige Weg?' warten. Ich habe das neue Kapitel fertig und warte nur noch auf die Meinung und Korrektur meiner Beta. Super, jetzt habe ich eine glanzvolle Überleitung zu oFlowero, die mir mal wieder als Beta mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand. Danke! Ein weiterer Dank geht natürlich an meine Reviewer, die allerdings scheinbar immer weniger werden ::schluchz:: Ich hoffe, das ist kein Trend... Umso mehr habe ich mich allerdings über die verbleibenden Reviewer gefreut:_

_

* * *

_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_

* * *

Little Nadeshiko _

_Du hast Recht Herm kam gar nicht vor, dafür kommt sie dieses Mal auch nicht vor... (Was für ein Argument...::g::) Allerdings gibt es eine Extradosis Snape/McGonagall-Wortgefecht. Das entschädigt hoffentlich... Das mit dem zweiten Ich kenne ich, dass kann verdammt nervig werden. C2: Ich bin überhaupt nicht nervig! C1: Doch bist du! C2: Nein C1: Doch... ::schlägtC2bewusstlos:: - Moment, wo war ich. Ach ja, Review-Antwort. Du hast also schon wieder 2 Tage Schule hinter dir? ::Mitleidschick:: Ich habe schon seit Mitte August wieder Schule ::grummel::, aber die ersten paar Tage sind irgendwie immer die schlimmsten... Ich habe die nur überstanden, weil ich mir immer wieder gesagt habe ‚Nur noch ein Jahr, nur noch ein Jahr...' ach ja, und meine Mitgliedschaft im Abi-Streich-Komitee sorgt auch für Aufhellung des Alltags ::evilg:: - Ja, sich ausdenken, wie man die Lehrer quälen kann, da vergesse ich mal die Prüfungen, die mir bevorstehen... Und etwas positives kann ich heute auch sagen: WOCHENENDE! In diesem Sinne, viel Spaß!_

_Nici1807_

_::dieBelohnungskekserüberreicht:: - Du liegst sehr nah dran – nicht ganz, aber ich lasse das mal so durch gehen – bin ich nicht großmütig? ::g:: Ich bin froh, dass du mir die „Review-Schuld"nicht übel nimmst, sobald die Herbstferien anfangen, werde ich mich dann richtig schön an deine Texte machen – das wird Erholung und Unterhaltung pur! ::sichschondarauffreut:: Ich hoffe, das nächste Kapitel gefällt dir genauso, wie die vorangegangenen (Es ist extra eine große Portion Snape drin ::g::)_

_Oflowero_

_Deine Reviews waren mal wieder einzigartig ::positiverToninderStimme:: - die Anmerkung musste sein, ich sage nur ‚Kursfete' ::g:: - Natürlich verzeihe ich dir. Dein schlechtes Gewissen habe ich ja schon in den Urlaub geschickt und dass du dich mit deiner Schadenfreude verbündest – na ja, ich wusste, dass dieser Tag einmal kommen musste. Einmal im Leben einer jeden Verrückten kommt der große Tag, wenn man seine Schadenfreude als einen Teil von sich akzeptiert, sich mit ihr verbündet und den Sims2-Opa im Pool ertrinken zu lassen um an die Lebensversicherung zu kommen... Du weißt wovon ich rede, oder? (Wenn nicht, wer soll mich dann noch verstehen??? ::verzweifelt::) _

_Kissymouse_

_Von wem dieser Brief ist? Verrate ich zuviel, wenn ich sage, dass du es am Ende dieses Kapitels wissen wirst? Wenn ja, dann ist es zu spät ::seufz:: ‚Sometimes a brain could be quiet handy...' scheint nicht nur für George Doppelnull Bush, sondern auch für mich zu gelten... Bin gespannt, wie dir die Auflösung gefällt..._

_CallistaEvans_

_Soll ich dir was verraten? In diesem Kapitel gibt es mal wieder richtig viel Snape. Natürlich nur für dich, Nici, oFlowero und die anderen Snape-Fans, zu denen ich ja überhaupt nicht gehören ::tütelü:: - Na gut, das durchschaut wahrscheinlich jeder... Gut, ich gebe es ja zu, ich brauche Sev, also muss er halt ab und an auftauchen und Kapitel sowie meine Träume füllen ::g:: - Es stimmt, bis ich Herm und Draco zusammen bekommen habe wird es vermutlich ewig dauern, aber so lange es mir und meinen Lesern Spaß macht... _

_Dragonies_

_Ich hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass mir jemand sagt, dass dieses Kapitel ein wenig kurz war (und jetzt sagt es auch noch eine, die eine Axt hinterm Rücken hat... ::Horrorfilmmusikhört::) Aber wir können schließlich über alles reden, dieses kapitel ist länger. Gnade? ::winsel::_

****

_

* * *

_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_

* * *

****_

**_Kampf der Interessen_**

_oder_

_Aus einer Zeit, in der Liebespaare noch Briefe schrieben_

_

* * *

_**Kapitel 5:** _Die Wette_

RÜCKBLENDE:

Professor Sprout und ihr Kollege Flitwick waren die einzigen, die den sonnigen Samstagnachmittag in Hogwarts Lehrerzimmer verbrachten. Durch das geöffnete Fenster drang nur wenig der frühsommerlichen Luft herein, dafür tanzte aufgewirbelter Staub in dem Streifen Sonnenlicht, der sich seinen Weg ins Innere bahnte.

Der kleine Chef des Hauses Ravenclaw war gerade dabei einige der Kissen zu flicken, die er gewöhnlich im Unterricht benutzte, wenn Verscheuchezauber oder ähnliches an der Reihe waren. Die Generationen von Schülern hatten ihre Spuren an ihnen hinterlassen, so dass er sie von Zeit zu Zeit in Stand setzen musste.

Professor Sprout hatte sich in einen Sessel am Fenster gesetzt und war in eine Zeitschrift über magische Düngemethoden vertieft.

Die friedliche Atmosphäre wurde abrupt gestört, als plötzlich die Schritte und aufgebrachten Stimmen zweier Personen auf dem Gang zu vernehmen waren.

Sprout warf Flitwick einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Einige Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür des Lehrerzimmers und schlug hart gegen den Schrank, der den fatalen Fehler begangen hatte, sich im peripheren Schwingkreis der Tür aufstellen zu lassen.

Professor Snape trat herein – dicht gefolgt von Minerva McGonagall.

„Severus, wir sind noch nicht fertig!"

„Reg dich ab, oder kannst du hier etwa nicht mit mir diskutieren? Falls das der Fall ist, sag es mir, dann halte ich mich hier öfter auf... Ich will nur einen Kaffee, der mich von deinem wirklichkeitsfremden Gekeife ablenkt."

Zornfunkelnd beobachtete Minerva, wie Severus einen Becher aus einem kleinen Hängeschrank nahm und ihn dann mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes mit dampfender dunkler Flüssigkeit füllte, die eindeutig nach Kaffee roch.

„Du auch, Minerva?"

„Ich nehme doch kein Getränk von jemandem an, der mit jeder seiner Klassen ‚nicht nachweisbare Gifte' durchgeht."

Snape sah sie belustigt an.

„Nein, ich vertrage keinen Kaffee, aber gegen einen Tee hätte ich nichts einzuwenden."

Severus ergriff einen weiteren Becher.

„Schwarz?"

„Wie deine Seele."

Ein Schauer warmen Tees ergoss sich aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs in den Becher und er reichte ihn Minerva.

Beide tranken einen Schluck und Stille legte sich über das Lehrerzimmer.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", fragte Snape resigniert.

„Wir hatten einen kleinen Diskurs über"– sie stockte, warf einen Blick zu den Professoren Sprout und Flitwick und einen eindringlichen in Richtung des Tränkemeisters - „Vielleicht sollten wir draußen weiterdiskutieren."

Snape hatte verstanden und beide verließen den Raum. Einen Moment später erklangen ihre kampfeslustigen Stimmen vom Flur aus.

„Was war das denn?", ließ sich die Kräuterkundelehrerin vernehmen.

Professor Flitwick zuckte mit den Schultern.

Der Streit der beiden Hauslehrer hatte sie keinesfalls verwirrt. Das war eine Gewohnheit, die sie an jedem Sonnabend pflegten. Doch normalerweise war das Schlachtfeld für die verbalen Kriege das Lehrerzimmer gewesen. Nicht ohne Grund hatte das Ravenclaw-Oberhaupt Flitwick seine Aufrufezauber für Ohrpfropfen perfektioniert. Auch die puscheligen Ohrenschützer, die die untersetzte, kleine Hexe Sprout eigentlich nur für den Winter und die Alraunenzucht benutzte, lagen seit Ewigkeiten immer griffbereit.

„Hast du Minervas Blick zu uns gesehen?", quiekte Flitwick.

Sprout nickte und erstaunlich schnell war sie zur Tür gehechtet, um ihr Ohr gegen das alte Holz zu drücken. Flitwick stolperte von dem Stapel der bereits fertigen Kissen, die er als Unterlage nutzte, um auf Höhe der Tischkante zu kommen, und tat es seiner Kollegin gleich.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

„Minerva, ich weiß nicht, was es da noch zu diskutieren gibt, es ist doch eindeutig so, dass mein Haus die intelligenteren Schüler hat." 

„Das denkst auch nur du. Zeig mir einen der es mit Hermine Granger aufnehmen kann", entgegnete Minerva und wollte ihre Arme in die Hüften stemmen, erinnerte sich jedoch im letzten Augenblick an die Tasse in ihrer Hand. Nicht in der Stimmung für eine kochende Dusche dieser Art, reduzierte sie ihren ausgedrückten Ärger auf einen giftigen Blick.

„Einen? Ich könnte dir Tausende aufzählen..."

„Einer würde mir genügen", sagte sie herausfordernd und ungläubig, dass er ihr wirklich auch nur einen liefern könnte.

„Malfoy"

„Das Frettchen?"

„Ich dachte, du heißt eine solche Art der Bestrafung nicht gut?"

„Tu ich auch nicht, es wäre nur zu erwähnen, dass man dieses arrogante -", sie zügelte sich, denn als Lehrerin stand es ihr eigentlich nicht zu, so über Schüler zu sprechen, „er war mir nur als Frettchen lieber."

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Auch wenn er dir als Pelztier lieber ist, er würde es spielend mit der Besserwisserin aufnehmen können."

„Das glaubst auch nur du. Ohne seinen reichen Vater und eine gewisse Bevorzugung in einem gewissen Fach"– Severus lächelte sie scheinbar unwissend an – „würde er nicht weit kommen."

„Sagt wer?"

„Hörst du schlecht oder ist es doch das Sehvermögen?"

„Vielleicht einfach deine wichtigtuerische Überheblichkeit", schlug Snape vor.

„Du wirst allmählich langweilig, die Beleidigung hast du mir bereits letzte Woche entgegengeschleudert."

„Ich gebe gern zu, dass die Gryffindors gut darin sein mögen, ihre aufgeblasenen Köpfe mit unnützen Informationen zu füllen und ihre Umwelt damit zu nerven. Dies schließt außer dir natürlich auch Ms. Granger mit ein. Doch die wahrhaft Intelligenteren sind nun mal wir, die wir das Haus der Schlange repräsentieren."

„Nach deinem aufgeblasenen Kopf und deiner Theorie zu urteilen bist du also jetzt Gryffindor? – Gib es auf, wir sind die Klügeren, natürlich nur ohne dich..."

„Wir sind klüger, gewitzter, schlauer, was du willst..."

„Nein."

„Wollen wir wetten?"

„Meinetwegen, so sicher habe ich noch keine Wette gewonnen."

„Aufgeblasen und überheblich, ich sag's ja..."

Ein Schnauben antwortete ihm.

„Eine Idee, wie unsere Wette aussehen könnte?"

„Aber natürlich, schließlich bin ich eine Gryffindor und intelligent genug, um mir dergleichen auszudenken."

„Das liegt wohl eher daran, dass du mehr Zeit hast, um über einen solchen Blödsinn nachzudenken..."

„Wollen wir jetzt wetten, oder nicht?"

„Aber natürlich, schließlich will ich dich verlieren sehen, Minerva."

„Dann komm mit in mein Büro, ich zeige dir, wie wir es machen..."

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Professor Sprout ließ sich wieder in dem Sessel nieder. 

„Nicht schon wieder eine Wette..."

„Die wievielte ist es dieses Jahr?"

„Keine Ahnung, wenn man nicht aus Slytherin oder Gryffindor kommt, ist man vermutlich nicht intelligent genug um so weit zu zählen", kicherte die Kräuterkundelehrerin.

„Ein hartes Los, das wir Dummen da tragen", sagte Flitwick, der durch ihr herzliches Lachen angesteckt wurde.

„Die beiden sind herrlich, oder? Streiten sich um jeden Blödsinn..."

„...und wetten um jeden Blödsinn"

„Aber sie haben bis jetzt keine Wette zu Ende gebracht. Entweder sind sie unheimlich vergesslich oder sie haben Angst ein Gewinn würde ihnen nach und nach die Streitthemen entziehen..."

„Eine kluge Theorie, willst du dich nicht auch in den Kampf um das klügste Haus einreihen?"

„Ich bitte dich. Ich liebe meine Hufflepuffs, aber wie der sprechende Hut sagt, zeichnen wir uns durch Fleiß aus und nicht durch Cleverness... Du hättest da viel mehr Grund um dich einzumischen, denn deinem Haus sagt man die Intelligenz nach."

„Vielleicht sind wir intelligent genug über solchen kindischen Streitereien zu stehen."

„Ein wahres Wort", lobte ihn Sprout.

„Aber dennoch hätte ich Lust mich ein wenig bei den beiden einzumischen..."– Flitwick ließ ein spitzbübisches Lächeln aufblitzen.

„Inwiefern?"– Die Hexe lehnte sich ein wenig vor, so dass ihr Flitwick ins Ohr tuscheln konnte.

„Nun ja, wenn die beiden ihre Wetten nie einlösen, dann könnten wir dafür sorgen, dass sie dazu gezwungen werden. Es gibt da einen Zauber..."

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Schwungvoll zog Minerva einen letzten Strich unter das Pergament und reichte es ihrem Kollegen, der auf ihrem Besucherstuhl Platz genommen hatte. 

Die dunklen Tunnel, die Severus seine Augen nennen durfte, huschten über das Papier. Eine Mischung aus Ekel, Hohn und Spott bildete sich in seinem Gesicht.

„Liebste, du kannst kaum erahnen, wie sehr ich dich vermisse, uns trennen nur ein paar Mauern und doch Welten. Für mich als Kreatur der Kerker scheint es nicht möglich zu sein in die luftigen Höhen der Türme aufzusteigen."– Sein Vortrag war reiner Spott.

„Minerva, so etwas Abartiges hätte ich noch nicht einmal dir zugetraut."

„Das ist nicht abartig, sondern romantisch."

„So nennt man das jetzt? Ich wusste nicht, dass Romantik ein Synonym für Brechreiz ist."

„Mach es besser!"

„Ich schreibe keine Liebesbriefe."

„Dann halte dich gefälligst zurück."

„Und was passiert jetzt mit diesem Brief?"

„Ich verdoppele ihn und dann schicken wir ihn Hermine und Draco."

„Versuchst du besonders intelligente Menschen zu züchten, indem du sie zusammenbringst, damit unsere Wette hinfällig wird?"

„Dafür würde ich sicherlich nicht Malfoy nehmen. Nein, die Klügere der beiden Personen wird zuerst herausfinden, wer das geheimnisvolle Paar ist und damit haben wir eine Entscheidung für unsere Wette."

„Aber warum sollten sie versuchen Nachforschungen anzustellen?"

„Ach komm schon, Severus, du behauptest doch, Slytherins wären so schlau, muss ich dir alles erklären? Ms. Granger ist ein siebzehnjähriges Mädchen und romantisch genug, um zu verhindern, dass ‚die Liebste' ihren Brief nicht bekommt und Malfoy..."

„...wird als Slytherin alles versuchen, um eine Liebe zwischen seinem Haus und des der Gryffindors zu verhindern", beendete Severus ihren Satz.

„Exakt", nickte Minerva, „Wir werden den Brief gleich noch mit ein paar Zaubern versehen, damit seine Herkunft verschleiert ist, denn so einfach wollen wir es ihnen doch nicht machen."

Minerva schwang ihren Zauberstab, so dass sich das Pergament aus Severus Fingern in die Luft erhob und sich dort magisch verdoppelte. Minerva murmelte einen weiteren Zauber und die Pergamente begannen erst golden und dann blau zu leuchten.

„So, das sollte genügen, diesen Zauber werden sie ohne schwarze Magie nicht brechen können – eigentlich ein klarer Vorteil für Slytherin", lächelte Minerva.

„Soll ich den Wettzauber sprechen?"

„Warum nicht?"

„Sagen wir, es hat derjenige gewonnen, dessen Schüler zuerst die Identität des richtigen Paares ausspricht."

„In Ordnung. Worum wetten wir?"

Ein gefährliches Lächeln antwortete ihr.

„Du wirst mir nicht antworten, nehme ich an?"

„Lass dich überraschen."

„Das gefällt mir kein bisschen, aber da ich ja eh gewinnen werde..."

Severus erhob seinen Zauberstab.

„Konzentrier dich auf deine Wettforderung, Minerva. Drei, zwei, eins, Sponsio!"

Ein kurzes Glühen durchzog den Raum, dann schien alles wie zuvor.

„Bevor, ich es vergesse: Welches Paar malträtiert sich eigentlich gegenseitig mit solch schrecklichen Briefen?"

Ein Lächeln setzte sich auf Minervas Gesicht.

„Oh, das ist ein besonderer Clou, den ich mir ausgedacht habe, da kommen die beiden nie drauf..."

RÜCHBLENDE ENDE

_

* * *

_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_

* * *

Ich bin wie immer auf eure Meinung gespannt und ich erwähne es immer wieder gern ‚Reviewen tut auch gar nicht weh' – ja, ich bin eine Feedback-whore, aber wen interessiert es? ;o) _


	6. Frauengespräche

_Ja, ich weiß, ich bin ein wenig spät dran. Es tut mir leid, aber vorher habe ich es leider nicht geschafft. Mir hat die Schule plus dazugehörige Klausurenserie ziemlich viel Zeit geraubt und die Tatsache, dass ich seit Mittwoch das PC-Spiel Sims2 besitze, das bei mir zu absoluten Suchtzuständen führt (Ich habe den Fehler gemacht, es einmal laden zu lassen und 5 Stunden später wurde mir bewusst, dass ich eigentlich mal aufhören könnte) – na ja, wenigstens habe ich eine Entschuldigung dafür, meiner Beta ging es nämlich ähnlich, so dass ich die gebetate Version eh erst gestern bekommen habe... ::Schuldaufandereabwälz:: ::g:: - dann noch Geburtstagspartys von Freunden und diffuse Panikzustände wegen Abi-Anmeldungen ::seufz:: und meine Verspätung ist fertig ::g:: - aber ich will euch gar nicht weiter langweilen. Für das nächste Kapitel gilt wieder, dass ich es versuche Freitag online zu stellen, wenn ich das nicht schaffe, versuche ich es aber auf jeden Fall am Wochenende noch zu machen. An alle, die mir irgendwelche E-Mails geschrieben haben: Ihr bekommt noch Antworten, keine Sorge. Keine Antwort auf Beta-Wünsche bedeutet nur, dass ich es noch nicht geschafft habe, keine Bewertung, o.k.? Ansonsten versuche ich gleich mal ein wenig aufzuarbeiten. Selbiges gilt fürs Geschichten-Lesen und Reviewen. (Ich brauche so dringend Herbstferien...) Ach ja, bei DRW habe ich ein weiteres (mieses) Kapitel geschrieben und muss es nur noch überarbeiten, vielleicht gibt es das heute noch oder am nächsten Wochenende... (Ich rechne nur noch in Wochenenden ::g:: )_

_So mein langes Vorwort beende ich wie immer mit einem großen Dank an meine Beta **oFlowero** (Schatz, du schaffst das, du wirst die nächste Woche noch überleben, 3 Klausuren sind nicht so schlimm, wie es klingt, ::Geradedarübernachdenkt,dassduvermutlichnur2schreibenmusst:: 2 sind es auch nicht ;o) )_

_...und an meine lieben Reviewer, die ich so boshaft habe warten lassen._

_Aus Zeitgründen danke ich heute **Sand1712**, **Nici1807**,_ _**precious-blood**, **Kissymouse**, **joey**, **Dragonies**, **Little Nadeshiko**, **Nadine**, **CallistaEvans** und **Hermy** heute ohne persönliche Anrede, obwohl ich das ein wenig doof von mir finde... Gelobe Besserung... Eure Reviews waren aber alle Balsam für meine Seele, also ::PaletteButterbierundKekseablädt:: Lasst es euch schmecken!_

_Ach ja, ein Dank plus Butterbier und Kekse geht auch an **Miss Hypocrisy** und **Lady Janien** für die Reviews bei ‚Der Zauber des Frühlings' respektive ‚Warum einfach?'. Danke euch zwei!_

_Und jetzt viel Spaß beim neuen (verspäteten) Teil:_

* * *

****

**Kampf der Interessen**

oder

_Aus einer Zeit, in der Liebespaare noch Briefe schrieben_

* * *

**Kapitel 6: **_Frauengespräche_

Ein paar letzte Strahlen der Abendsonne erhellten den Schlafsaal der Gryffindor-Mädchen. Lavender trat aus dem angrenzenden Badezimmer. Sie war in ihren weißen Bademantel gehüllt und hatte ein blaues Handtuch um ihre nassen Haare geschlungen.

Parvati hatte sich im Schneidesitz auf ihrem Bett niedergelassen und war in einen kitschigen Liebesroman vertieft, der sie ab und an in leise Seufzer ausbrechen ließ.

Lavender schritt auf einen der großen Kleiderschränke zu, öffnete ihn und ließ dann ihren Blick über das Angebot an Kleidern gleiten.

Sehnsüchtig besah sie ein blaues Kleid, das an ihr mehr ent- als verhüllte, griff dann jedoch nach ihrer normalen Schuluniform, die sie auf ihrem Bett auslegte.

„Also der Pullunder wird definitiv weggelassen", bestimmte sie und ergriff ihn mit spitzen Fingern, um ihn auf den Boden fallen zu lassen.

Parvati sah kurz von ihrem Buch auf, beschloss jedoch, dass sie den nun folgenden Vorgang in den letzten Jahren oft genug hatte bestaunen dürfen, und vertiefte sich wieder in die kitschigen Sphären.

Lavenders Aufmerksamkeit hatte sich mittlerweile ihrem Rock zugewandt.

„Meinst du es fällt auf, wenn ich ihn noch ein bisschen kürze?", fragte sie Parvati.

„Die letzten sieben Mal ist es nicht aufgefallen, aber ich denke, es könnte langsam bemerkt werden."

„Das soll es ja auch", grinste Lavender lasziv.

„Aber es fällt auch McGonagall auf und sofern du sie nicht damit anmachen willst um bessere Noten in Verwandlung zu bekommen, solltest du es vom Standpunkt einer alten Jungfer sehen, die es dir unter Punktabzug verbieten wird."

Lavender sah ihre Freundin gequält an.

„Außerdem solltest du bedenken, dass man, wenn du die Röcke weiter kürzt, die Oberseite deiner halterlosen Strümpfe sieht und du dann Ärger bekommst, weil du nicht die vorgeschriebene Strumpfhose trägst."

„Erstaunlich, dass sie uns nicht auch noch die Unterwäsche vorschreiben", sagte Lavender mürrisch.

„Das ist, soweit ich weiß, doch der Grund, warum du immer schwarze Spitzen-BHs unter der weißen Bluse trägst, Darling...", grinste Parvati.

Auch Lavender lächelte jetzt.

„Im Gegensatz zu deiner Unterwäsche sieht man sie bei mir nur _durch _den Stoff"

„Hey, McGonagall hat nur zu mir gesagt, ich solle die Bluse weiter zuknöpfen, von ‚nicht wieder aufmachen' hat sie nichts gesagt..."

Beide Hexen kicherten ausgiebig bevor sie sich wieder ihren überaus wichtigen Tätigkeiten zuwandten.

Mit einigem Schwung öffnete sich die Tür und Hermine stürmte herein, nicht ohne die Tür hinter sich zuzuknallen, und ließ sich dann auf ihr Bett fallen.

„Hermine, gut, dass du da bist. Ich wollte mich gerade fürs Abendessen anziehen und hätte da eine Frage: Meinst du, ich sollte meinen Rock noch weiter kürzen?"

„Warum diese Anstrengung, geh doch gleich nackt", kam es unter dem Kissen, das sich Hermine inzwischen vors Gesicht drückte, hervor.

„Meinst du? – Ich denke, dass Professor McGonagall-"

Unter Parvatis strengem Blick brach Lavender ab.

„Hermine, meinst du nicht, dass dein Gehirn Sauerstoff braucht?", erkundigte sich Parvati.

„Sauerstoff wird überschätzt", murmelte das Kissen – vielleicht war es auch Hermine.

„Genauso wie gute Laune, nehme ich an?", sagte Parvati lachend.

Hermine kam unter ihrem Kissen hervor und setzte sich auf – ihre Haare waren vollkommen zerzaust durch die unsanfte Behandlung – und auch auf ihrem Gesicht hatte sich ein – wenn auch leidendes – Lächeln gebildet.

„Was ist los?"

„Snape, Malfoy, Ron – du darfst sie in beliebiger Reihenfolge anordnen."

„O.K., Snape ist ein Arsch, das wissen wir. Für Malfoy gilt das Gleiche – gibt es einen speziellen Grund sich da gerade jetzt drüber aufzuregen?", fragte Lavender.

„Hast du schon von Snapes Strafe für mich gehört?", fragte sie Hermine.

„Ja klar, das ist natürlich ein Grund sich aufzuregen, aber ich bezog mich eher auf Malfoy."

„Der hat mich heute die ganze Zeit damit genervt, dass ich endlich dieses bekloppte Buch abgeben soll. Dabei weiß er genauso gut wie ich, dass ich Büchereiverbot habe – dank diesem Wichser von Tränkemeister. Ich nehme an, er wollte in der Wunde stochern und das Schlimmste ist, dass es ihm wunderbar gelungen ist."

„Er ist schon ein Held."

„Und was ist mit Ron?", mischte Parvati sich ein.

„Ach der", seufzte Hermine. „Nach Zaubertränke hat er sich mit mir über Snape aufgeregt. Ich war so froh, dass er endlich die du-verbringst-zu-wenig-Zeit-mit-mir-Platte aufgegeben hatte, doch weit gefehlt. Kaum war der Zorn verraucht fängt er wieder mit seinem kindischen Gequengel an. Und ich wollte reiß-aus-nehmen und in die Bibliothek gehen. Das geballte Wissen in den Büchern schreckt ihn immer noch am besten ab. Na ja, ich gehe auch wirklich hin und werde dann hochkant von Madam Pince rausgeschmissen, die – im Gegensatz zu mir – nicht vergessen hat, dass ich dank unserer überdimensionalen Lehrer-Fledermaus Bibliotheksverbot habe."

„Autsch"

„Genau, aber damit nicht genug. Ich gehe auf direktem Weg hierher und laufe – natürlich – wieder Ron in die Arme. Er wittert eine Konspiration, weil ich ja gar nicht in die Bücherei gegangen bin... Ihm sinnvolle Zusammenhänge zu vermitteln, die dazu geführt haben, dass ich nicht das getan habe, was ich wollte, ist ebenso erfolgsgekrönt, wie Snape von meinen Menstruationsschmerzen zu erzählen und zu hoffen, dass er mir die Hausaufgaben erlässt."

Lavender kicherte ob dieses Vergleiches und sah Hermine dann wieder mitleidig an.

„Auf jeden Fall habe ich ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum abgeschüttelt – die Mädchentreppe kann er ja – Merlin sei Dank – nicht hoch."

„Eine gelungene Definition des Wortes ‚Scheißtag', wenn du mich fragst, Hermine", sagte Parvati resümierend.

„Du hast die Veredelung ‚Nachsitzen bei Snape' vergessen, das wartet in etwa einer Stunde auch noch auf mich."

„Du bist wirklich zu beneiden, so viele tolle Sachen auf einmal", konterte Lavender.

Mit einem hilflosen Gesichtsausdruck ließ sich Hermine nach hinten fallen – in der Hoffnung in ihr weiches Bett zu sinken – und landete damit prompt auf dem Fußboden.

„Hast du immer noch nicht genug? Musst du jetzt auch noch nach Kopfschmerzen gieren?", stichelte Lavender und half Hermine dann auf.

„Hermine, da hilft nur eins", sagte nun Parvati, „eine möglichst groß, möglichst ungesunde Zufuhr von Kohlehydraten."

„Ich habe keine Lust auf das Abendessen in der großen Halle", murrte Hermine.

„Wer hat denn davon gesprochen. Nein, da gibt es auch gesunde Sachen. Am Ende greifst du da aus lauter Frust nach Vitaminen." Parvati schüttelte sich theatralisch, erhob sich vom Bett und öffnete ihren Schrank, aus dem sie diverse Packungen an verschiedensten Süßigkeiten nahm und in Richtung ihrer Zimmergenossinnen schmiss.

Einige Zeit später saßen sie alle zusammen auf Hermines Bett und wühlten sich durch den Süßigkeitenberg.

Als Hermine einen Schokofrosch aß, betrachtete sie die Karte. Es war Agrippa. Den musste sie Ron bringen. Sie wusste genau, dass es der letzte war, der Ron fehlte und plötzlich sah sie Ron vor sich. Ron, der sich in ihrer Umgebung nicht mehr wohl fühlte. Ron, der sie ständig angiftete. Ron, der auf alle anderen eifersüchtig war.

Hermine musste schlucken, um nicht augenblicklich in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Schmeckt der Schokofrosch nicht?", erkundete sich Parvati, der Hermines Gesichtsausdruck aufgefallen sein musste.

„Nein, ich musste nur gerade an..."

„...Ron denken", beschlossen Parvati und Lavender synchron den Satz.

„Es ist albern, oder?"

„Nein, es ist nicht albern. Sein Verhalten ist schrecklich."

„Ich glaube, er ist immer noch nicht darüber hinweg, dass unsere Beziehung nicht gehalten hat. Das wir jetzt nur noch Freunde sind."

Parvati tauschte einen Blick mit ihrer blonden Freundin. Zwar hatte Hermine fast vollkommenes Vertrauen zu den beiden gefasst und sie redeten zusammen über fast alles, doch eben nur fast. Ron war als Thema immer außen vor geblieben. Zwar ließen sie sich ab und an über seinen Launen aus, doch die kurze Liebesbeziehung zwischen Ron und Hermine während des sechsten Schuljahrs war nie zur Sprache gekommen.

„Warum, ich meine, wie habt ihr euch eigentlich damals getrennt?", fragte Parvati nun vorsichtig.

„Na ja, ihr müsst wissen, dass unsere Beziehung langsam dahingesiecht ist. Ich glaube, wir haben uns nie auf die Art und Weise geliebt, wie man es für eine Liebesbeziehung müsste. Wir waren eher wie Geschwister. Wir waren für einander da, wir haben geredet und er hat mir meine Ängste vor"– Ein roter Schleier zog sich über Hermines Gesicht - „so vielem", wich sie aus, „genommen."

Lavender lächelte mitfühlend.

„Aber dieses Gefühl, das mich beschlich, wenn wir uns küssten oder wenn wir miteinander schliefen, nagte an mir. Dieses Gefühl etwas wider besseren Wissens zu machen – besser kann ich es nicht erklären."

„Dieses Gefühl auf etwas zu warten, das niemals kommen wird", sagte Parvati bitter.

„Ja", sagte Hermine, überrascht dies von ihr zu hören.

„Dieses Gefühl einer Sache hinterher zu jagen, die man nie einholt und ganz plötzlich hält man an und spürt, dass man sich auf dem Weg verloren hat", sagte Lavender.

Die drei Hexen sahen sich wissend an und ein Gefühl der Gemeinschaft umgab sie plötzlich, das sie zu kräftigen schien.

Hermines Stimme klang deutlich gefasster, als sie weitersprach:

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Ron nicht anders gegangen ist. Er hat mir selbst erzählt, dass er schon seit Jahren in mich verliebt gewesen war und dann musste er erkennen, dass er einem Ziel nachgejagt war, das sich als Enttäuschung entpuppte."

„Hart"

„Ja. In uns beiden hatten sich die Frustration über unsere Beziehung derart festgebissen, dass wir nicht anders konnten, als die schlechte Laune an einander auszulassen."

„Ihr habt euch gegenseitig zerstört."

Hermine nickte.

„Na ja, irgendwann hatten wir einen Streit und all das, was sich in mir angesammelt hatte, ist herausgeplatzt. Und dann, ohne es zu wollen, ist mir einfach so rausgerutscht, dass ich ihn nie wirklich geliebt habe."

Parvati und Lavender lauschten ihr gebannt.

„Und was hat er getan?", fragte Lavender schnell.

Hermine lächelte.

„Er hat mich für einen Moment angestarrt und dann hat er gelacht, so als hätte man ihn von einer schweren Last befreit. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich auch nicht auf diese Weise lieben würde und dann hat er mich in seine Arme gezogen und wir haben uns ewig lang umarmt. Von da an waren wir wieder ganz normale Freunde."

„Wow!", stieß Parvati hervor.

„Das ist das Intelligenteste, was du heute gesagt hast, Parvati", schmunzelte Lavender und musste dies damit bezahlen, dass die Angesprochene ihr Hermines Kopfkissen entgegenwarf.

„Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum er in letzter Zeit immer so giftig zu mir ist. Er ist noch viel eifersüchtiger, als er ohnehin schon war, als wir zusammen waren und wenn wir dann Zeit zusammen verbringen, ist er auch immer so unzufrieden. Ich blicke bei ihm einfach nicht mehr durch."

„Willst du wissen, was ich darüber denke?", fragte sie Parvati.

„Jetzt kommt's!"

„Nur wenn du mir versprichst, dass du es nicht in irgendeiner Glaskugel gesehen hast."

„Hermine, ich weiß doch, dass ich damit bei dir auf Granit beiße. Nein, es ist meine rein materielle Wahrnehmung. Versprochen!"

„Also?"

„Wir alle kennen doch Rons Minderwertigkeitskomplexe. Diese ganze Im-Schatten-steh-Geschichte. Seien es nun seine Geschwister oder Harry, im Zweifelsfall auch du. Er ist der Zweit-Jüngste, der weniger Berühmte, der weniger Wissende und als er eine Beziehung hatte, war er endlich mal die Nummer Eins. Er war der Wichtigste in deinem Leben, zumindest nach der allgemein gängigen Definition von Liebespaar."

„Und?", fragte Lavender und sah Parvati an, doch Hermine antwortete:

„Weil unsere Beziehung zu Ende ist, hat er Angst nirgendwo mehr Nummer Eins zu sein. Seinen Frust darüber lässt er an mir aus. Na prima."

„Und was hältst du davon?", fragte Parvati gespannt.

„Ich glaube, du hast Recht. Und jetzt?"

„Wie ‚und jetzt'?"

„Na ja, was soll ich machen?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich habe nur eine Theorie, wie es sein könnte, nicht wie man es ändert", sagte Parvati hilflos, doch Lavender sprang ein:

„Wir müssen ihm einfach das Gefühl geben, dass er für uns durchaus die Nummer Eins sein kann oder du musst mit ihm schlafen..."

„Bitte was?"

„Da könnte er seine negativen Energien abbauen", grinste sie.

Hermine sah sie mit einem Das-kann-doch-nicht-dein-Ernst-sein-Blick an.

„Dann tritt halt mein erster Vorschlag in Kraft", plädierte Lavender.

„Und wie stellen wir das an?"

„Zu erst mal, musst du dich mit ihm vertragen, das wäre doch schon mal ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Für den Rest sorgen wir", sagte Parvati vertrauenswürdig.

Hermine lächelte. Ihre Laune hatte sich deutlich gebessert seit sie das Schlafzimmer betreten hatte und nun schienen ihre Freundinnen einen Plan zu haben, wie man ihr größtes Problem in den Griff bekommen konnte.

Zufrieden wollte Hermine gerade nach einem Schokofrosch greifen, als ihr Blick die Uhr streifte.

„Verdammt. Es ist schon so spät?"

Hermines hysterische Stimmlage ließ die beiden anderen aufschrecken.

„Ich bin schon 10 Minuten zu spät zur Strafarbeit bei Snape. Der schlitzt mich auf oder ich lande in einem seiner Einmachgläser. Verflucht!"

Eilig glättete Hermine ihre Haare mit den Fingern und wischte sich ein paar Schokokrümel vom Mund.

„Betet für mich!", forderte sie Lavender und Parvati auf und verließ im Eilschritt den Schlafsaal.

In Rekordgeschwindigkeit durchquerte sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und rief Ron ein gereiztes „Nicht jetzt!"zu, als er sie aufhalten wollte. Das würde bei ihrer Versöhnung super helfen... ‚Toll, Hermine!'

Eine wütende Bemerkung untermalte ihren Weg durch das Portraitloch und sie hastete durch das Schloss hinunter in die Kerker, immer begleitet von den Gedanken ‚Er bringt mich um! Ich werde nie wieder das Licht der Sonne sehen! Selbst zehn Jahre nach meinem Abschluss bin ich mit meinen Strafarbeiten noch nicht fertig! Oh bei Circe, ich werde sterben...'

Keuchend stoppte Hermine vor der Tür zu Snapes Büro. Sie spürte die Schweißtropfen an ihrem Körper hinabsickern. Sie sollte sich wirklich mal bemühen sportlicher zu werden. Nein, er würde sie umbringen, dazu hatte sie also gar keine Zeit mehr.

Sie klopfte und augenblicklich öffnete sich die Tür.

Ein vor unterdrücktem Zorn rasender Snape baute sich bedrohlich vor ihr auf.

„Ms. Granger, Sie sind zu spät"

Hermine wollte etwas Entschuldigendes entgegnen, doch sie rang noch immer nach Atem und hatte nicht genug Luft um zu sprechen.

„40 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor"

‚Na prima'

„Sie können jetzt gehen"

Was sollte das denn heißen?

Snape bemerkte ihren irritierten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ihre Strafarbeiten sind aufgehoben, ebenso ihr Bücherei-Verbot." In jedem seiner Worte schien eine offene Drohung zu stecken, doch der Sinn der Worte ließ sich nicht leugnen.

„Wie bitte?", stammelte Hermine keuchend.

„Hören Sie schlecht? Ihre Strafen sind aufgehoben. Bedanken Sie sich bei Ihrer Hauslehrerin."

Hermines Kopf schwirrte. Wer war das und was hatte er mit Snape gemacht?

„Wird's bald? Zurück in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum oder ich ziehe Gryffindor auf der Stelle 100 Punkte ab."

O.K., vielleicht war es doch Snape und er stand ‚nur' unter Drogen...

Hermine – immer noch komplett verwirrt – drehte sich zum Gehen und als sie keinen Widerspruch seinerseits vernahm, beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte.

Sie war einige Meter gegangen, als sie Snapes Stimme noch einmal vernahm.

„Und 20 Punkte von Gryffindor, weil Sie ohne Strafe für Ihr schlechtes Benehmen nichts lernen."

Seine Bürotür fiel ins Schloss und als Hermine sich umwandte, war sie allein im Gang.

Hier ging eindeutig etwas Merkwürdiges vor. Sie wusste zwar nicht was, doch es war eindeutig merkwürdig, so viel stand fest...

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_So, wie hat es euch gefallen? Als ich es geschrieben hatte gefiel es mir sehr (was überraschend ist, da ich normalerweise meine Sachen gar nicht so mag...), als ich es gerade vor dem Hochladen noch mal gelesen habe, gefiel es mir überhaupt nicht mehr (zurück zur Normalität?)... also, ich brauche dringend eure Meinung!_

_Bis dann,_

_Curlylein_


	7. Streit und Versöhnung

_Wie ich ja bereits bei ‚Der richtige Weg?' angemerkt habe, war es gestern noch nicht möglich dieses Kapitel von KdI online zu stellen. Aber ein paar von euch haben sich ja mit dem neuen Chap DRW getröstet ::maleinbisschenSchleichwerbungmach::_

_Wie immer geht ein herzlicher Dank an meine großartige Beta **oFlowero**, die sich in der letzten Nacht (bin ich wirklich so ein Sklaventreiber?) an dieses Kapitel gesetzt hat und es damit möglich gemacht hat, dass es das Chap schon heute Morgen ::malaufdieUhrschaut:: Ähm, Mittag... gibt. Das nächste Kapitel ist auch schon so gut wie fertig, das nächste Wochenendsupdate also gesichert. Ich bemühe mich, in dieser Woche noch das übernächste Kapitel zu schreiben, da ich in der darauffolgenden Woche auf Kursfahrt bin und so nicht zum Schreiben komme – ich hoffe, dass das funktioniert, ansonsten habe ich nach der Kursfahrt endlich Herbstferien, in denen ich endlich mal wieder ein wenig Zeit haben werde (Gut, ich müsste in den Ferien eigentlich für ein paar Klausuren lernen, aber wer nimmt abstrakte Zukunftsdrohungen schon ernst? ::g::) _

_Danke an meine lieben Reviewer **Joey, Sand1712, Hermy, Little Nadeshiko, Dieutrixx, Linadell, Nici1807, CallistaEvans und Nadine**. Ohne eure Unterstürzung hätte ich das Schreiben bestimmt schon wieder aufgegeben!_

* * *

****

**Kampf der Interessen**

oder

_Aus einer Zeit, in der Liebespaare noch Briefe schrieben_

* * *

**Kapitel 7:** _Streit und Versöhnung_

Draco kochte vor Wut. Wie konnte Snape das tun? Wie konnte er ihr – IHR – die Strafe erlassen? Snape war einmal sein Vorbild gewesen. Er hatte dessen perfektionierte Grausamkeit bewundert, dieses überlegene Auftreten, dieses plötzliche Herauslösen aus Schatten, die Macht, die er verkörperte, und das, was er den Gryffindors antat. Und jetzt? Wütend trat er gegen die Steinwand des Kerkers. Schmerz durchfuhr ihn und seine Wut steigerte sich.

Eigentlich hatte Draco Snape einen Besuch abstatten wollen. Er beabsichtigte, dass Snape Granger zwang das Buch herauszurücken. Er kannte seinen Hauslehrer. Die Chance, seinem eigenen Haus zu helfen und dabei eine Gryffindor vor den Kopf zu stoßen, hätte er niemals verstreichen lassen. Draco hatte beim Herausgehen aus dem Zaubertränkeunterricht mitbekommen, wann Hermine zur Strafarbeit erwartet wurde und war nicht ohne Grund zehn Minuten zu spät aufgetaucht. Die kleine Hoffnung Hermine dabei beobachten zu können, wie sie etwas Schleimiges aus einem Kessel wischen müsste, brannte in ihm. DAS wäre ein gelungener Abschluss des Tages gewesen. Stattdessen hatte er dieses ekelhafte Possenspiel mit ansehen müssen. Das Schlammblut bekam seine Strafe erlassen. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein.

Immer noch wütend trat Draco einige Zeit später in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Seine Leibgarde war nirgendwo zu sehen. Wie so häufig hatte er sie in letzter Zeit hier zurückgelassen, sie waren zwar manchmal sehr praktisch, konnten aber auch ganz schön nerven. Ihre Dummheit war ebenso unübertroffen, wie ihre Tollpatschigkeit und hätte er mit ihnen zusammen hinter der Steinbiegung gewartet, hätte er darauf vertrauen können, dass Crabbe ohrenbetäubend geniest und sie damit verraten hätte.

Pansy kam auf ihn zu. Die hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt!

„Hi Draco"

„Hi", sagte er genervt und wollte schon weiter in seinen Schlafsaal rauschen, doch Pansy sprach wieder.

„Draco, hast du heute Abend schon was vor?"

„Ja", murrte er, sie schien ihn jedoch nicht gehört zu haben.

„Wir könnten doch etwas zusammen machen"

Für einen Moment schwieg Draco, doch in ihm brodelte die angestaute Wut des Tages, die ihm eindeutig klar machte, dass ein Befreiungsschlag notwendig war.

„Pansy, lass mich endlich in Frieden. Du bist eine dusselige Kuh, die weder meine intellektuellen, noch meine körperlichen Bedürfnisse stimuliert. Deine Themen langweilen mich und ebenso wie alle anderen fühlt sich mein Gehirn nach zwei Minuten mit dir an, als hätte man ihm sämtlichen Scharfsinn abgezapft. Du siehst scheiße aus und ich würde lieber einen Knallrümpfigen Kröter vögeln als dich. Hast du das jetzt verstanden, oder soll ich es dir noch mal langsam erklären? Ich habe es zwar bewusst auf diesem Niveau formuliert, damit es auch ein Hohlkopf, wie du kapiert, aber bei dir weiß man ja nie..."

Dracos laute Stimme hallte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit war auf ihn und Pansy gerichtet, die ihn verletzt anstarrte.

„Hast – Du – Das – Verstanden?", fragte Draco ein weiteres Mal und sein gefährlicher Ton ließ Pansy zusammenzucken. Unter seinem brennenden Blick nickte sie ängstlich.

„Was gibt es hier zu glotzen?", fuhr Draco die restliche Belegschaft des Gemeinschaftsraumes an, die – wie Pansy zuvor – zusammenzuckten und sich schnell in murmelnde Gespräche vertieften.

Draco stapfte in seinen Schlafsaal und sah in den Augenwinkeln, wie Blaise Zabini und Milicent Bullstrode auf Pansy zustürmten um sie sogleich zu trösten.

Hätte Draco mitbekommen, in welche Rage sich Pansy nur eine Viertelstunde nachdem ihre letzte Träne getrocknet war gesteigert hatte, hätte er diese Nacht kein Auge zugemacht.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Immer noch perplex betrat Hermine ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Snape hatte sie tatsächlich von ihrer Strafarbeit befreit und es war kein Traum – sie hatte sich diverse Male selbst gekniffen und sie war nicht aufgewacht.

Am Kamin sah sie Ron sitzen, der sie verstohlen beobachtet hatte, doch sofort den Blick senkte.

‚Projekt Versöhnung. Phase Eins: Ron, lass uns reden!'

Hermine trat zu Ron und deutete auf den freien Sessel neben ihm.

„Ist der frei?"

„Nimm dir, was du willst, das tust du doch eh", sagte Ron, sprang auf und stürmte in Richtung der Treppe, die zu seinem Schlafsaal führte.

„Ron", rief sie ihm nach und folgte ihm dann auf dem Schritt. Er würde ihr zuhören und zwar sofort! Darauf könnte er Gift nehmen.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", rief er über seinen Rücken hinweg und eilte die Treppenstufen hoch.

Hermine jagte ihm nach.

„Das werde ich nicht tun, ich will mit dir reden und zwar jetzt!"

„Dann wirst du das wohl allein tun müssen."

Hermine wollte etwas antworten, doch sie waren nun vor der Tür zu dem Jungenschlafsaal des siebten Jahrgangs angekommen. Ron öffnete die Tür, schlüpfte hinein und knallte sie direkt vor Hermines Nase zu.

Hermine blieb einen Moment stehen, atmete tief durch und stürmte dann in den Schlafsaal.

„Ron benimm dich nicht so kindisch, ich will mit dir reden und das auf der Stel-", Hermine brach ab, als sich eine andere Tür zum Schlafsaal öffnete, die zum Badezimmer der Jungs führte, und ihr plötzlich Dean Thomas gegenüberstand. Nackt.

Dean, der gerade seinen Nacken mit einem Handtuch abtrocknete, hielt inne und starrte Hermine an.

Hermine wusste, dass sie eindeutig zu lang an eine Stelle starrte, doch dieser neuen Definition des Wortes ‚großzügig' den Rücken zu kehren war nicht leicht.

Unter höchster Konzentration ließ sie ihren Blick nordwärts wandern. Was man alles unter diesen Schulumhängen nicht sah... Um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben – Dean sah verflucht gut aus. Das er groß war, wusste sie, da er sie auch angezogen um mehr als einen Kopf überragte, doch die Muskeln, die sich auf seinem Oberkörper abzeichneten, waren eine neue – und durchaus positive – Entdeckung.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?", fragte Ron sie von seinem Bett aus und versuchte nicht einmal den Zorn aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

Hermine spürte, wie ihre Wangen zu glühen begannen

Dean erwachte aus seiner Bewegungslosigkeit und wickelte sich dann sein Handtuch in enormer Geschwindigkeit um die Hüften.

Auch seine Wangen hatten einen mehr als rosigen Hauch angenommen.

Dummerweise ließ ihn dieser nicht weniger sexy aussehen. Geistige Umnachtung umspülte Hermine und die unbändige Vorstellung, sich sofort an seinen Hals zu hängen und sich dann gemeinsam für eine Probevorstellung auf seine Matratze zu schmeißen, ließ ihren Teint noch dunkler werden.

Ron räusperte sich wütend und mit einem Mal waren Hermines Gedanken wieder klar.

„Ron ich will mit dir reden und du wirst nicht davor wegrennen."

„Störe ich?", ließ sich Dean vernehmen.

„Du doch nicht", antwortete Hermine schnell und bereute den schmelzenden Ton in ihrer Stimme.

Ron jedoch nickte.

„Ich lasse euch sofort allein, ich will mir nur kurz was anziehen."

Hermine hatte bereits ein „Warum das denn? Das hast du doch wirklich nicht nötig"auf der Zunge, schluckte dies jedoch aufgrund des Ernstes der Lage hinunter.

„Könntest du dich kurz umdrehen?", fragte Dean Hermine.

„Ja klar", antwortete diese, machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten es auch wirklich in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Ähm", setzte Dean wieder an und Hermine drehte sich – unter Aufwendung all ihrer rationalen Kräfte – um. Jetzt verstand sie wirklich, was Ginny damals an Dean gefunden hatte...

Sie hörte Dean hinter sich rascheln und einige Zeit später vernahm sie sein „Ich lass euch dann mal allein"und das Klappen der Tür.

Hermine drehte sich um und sah Ron an. Die gezwungene Unterbrechung schien seine Wut ein wenig gezügelt zu haben. Hermines Gefühle schienen mit einem Mal zu kippen. Auf einmal war nur die ausweglose Verzweiflung einer verkrachten Freundschaft in ihr.

Vorsichtig, als näherte sie sich einem verschreckten Einhorn, trat sie auf Ron zu und setzte sich dann stumm neben ihn auf sein Bett.

„Ich will mich nicht mehr streiten", wisperte sie leise, jedoch klar verständlich.

„Ich doch auch nicht", antwortete Ron ihr und streichelte ihr tröstend über den Rücken, als er die hilflosen Tränen in den Augen seiner Freundin glitzern sah.

„Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin", versprach er ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

Bis spät in die Nacht drangen ihre Stimmen durch den Schlafsaal, bis ihr Streit vergessen schien.

Dean hatte die anderen Schlafsaalbewohner davon abgehalten die beiden zu stören und als Hermine in den frühen Morgenstunden durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schlich, um in ihren Schlafsaal zu gelangen, sah sie Seamus, Neville, Dean und Harry, die – auf die bequemsten Sessel verteilt – mit ihrem Schnarchen den Raum erfüllten.

Hermine lächelte. Manchmal waren männliche Wesen, doch besser als ihr Ruf.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_O.k., es ist mal wieder eher kurz, aber was soll ich machen... (weiterschreiben? Nein, zu einfach...) Und wie sieht es aus, hat euch das Chap. gefallen?_

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *


	8. Morgendliche Begebenheiten

_Hallo,_

_ja, ich weiß, ich habe mich schon verdammt lang nicht mehr hier hören lassen. Eine Entschuldigung dafür habe ich eigentlich nicht, aber irgendwie habe ich mal eine Pause gebraucht... Na ja, auf jeden Fall hatte ich jetzt doch mal wieder Lust ein bisschen an meinen Geschichten zu arbeiten. Dazu muss ich sagen, dass ich sowohl Kampf der Interessen, als auch Der richtige Weg zu Ende bringen möchte. Was Kampf der Interessen angeht werde ich diese Geschichte so weiterschreiben, als ob es den 6. Band noch nicht gegeben hätte. All jene, die den Band bereits gelesen haben, werden verstehen, warum es etwas kompliziert sein könnte die Geschichte sinnvoll umzuschreiben so dass sie passt. Bei DRW habe ich mir schon überlegt, wie ich es vielleicht so weiterschreiben könnte, dass ich den Bogen von HP6 zu DRW spannen kann... Mal sehen._

_Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer und E-Mail-Schreiber, die sich immer wieder gemeldet haben, auch wenn es (Fanfiction-technisch) nichts neues bei mir gab. Ohne Euch wäre ich nichts!_

_So, und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!_

**

* * *

**

**Kampf der Interessen**

oder

_Aus einer Zeit, in der Liebespaare noch Briefe schrieben_

**

* * *

****Kapitel 8:** _Morgendliche Begebenheiten_

„Was zu Merlin?" Dean schreckte unsanft aus seinen Träumen. Er blinzelte und sah dann Lavender, die scheinbar gerade damit beschäftigt war sein Hemd aufzuköpfen und bereits bei seinem Bauchnabel angekommen war. Er ergriff ihre Handgelenke und sah sie mit verschlafenem Unverständnis an.

„Gibt es einen speziellen Grund, warum du mein Hemd aufknöpfst?"

Lavender schüttelte ihren blonden Haarschopf und versuchte zu flüchten, doch der Griff um ihre Arme war eisenhart.

„Könnte ich vielleicht gehen?", sagte sie mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln.

„Erst, wenn du mir erklärst, warum du versucht hast, mich auszuziehen..."

„Schlafende Männer im Gemeinschaftsraum sind Freiwild", sagte Lavender und Dean, der aus Verblüffung über diese Antwort seinen Griff gelockert hatte, sah sie mit hochrotem Kopf auf der Mädchentreppe verschwinden.

Er sah sich um. Durch seine überraschten Aufschrei waren auch Harry, Seamus und Neville erwacht, die außer ihm nun die Einzigen im Gemeinschaftsraum waren. Warum hatte er noch mal auf diesem unbequemen Sessel geschlafen? Es dämmerte ihm langsam. Hermine! Das erklärte Lavenders Auftritt.

_‚So, Bücherwurm, dir hat also gefallen, was du gesehen hast und du musstest damit gleich zu deinen Freundinnen rennen?'_

Eigentlich war das gar nicht schlecht. Nichts festigte einen Ruf so sehr, wie diese beiden Klatsch-Weiber mit denen sich Hermine umgab.

„Was war denn los?", fragte Harry, immer noch ein wenig verschlafen.

„Ach nichts. Schlaft weiter."

„Ja, aber ganz sicher nicht hier", antwortete Seamus und musterte den Sessel, der ihn die ganze Nacht über malträtiert hatte.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was sie anstellt", sagte Hermine beunruhigt. Sie hatte soeben Parvati und Lavender vom gestrigen Abend erzählt und auch nicht mit Details über Deans Traumkörper zurückgehalten. 

Nachdem Lavender gehört hatte, dass Dean schlafend im Gemeinschaftsraum lag, hatten die beiden anderen sie nicht mehr halten können.

Die drei Hexen waren früh aufgestanden. Parvati, weil sie noch duschen wollte und Hermine und Lavender, weil sie Parvatis Suche nach ihrem neuen Dusch-Öl nicht schlafender Weise überhören konnten.

„Bestimmt nichts Schlimmes", beschwichtigte Parvati, die offensichtlich nicht an ihre eigenen Worte glaubte.

Ein betretendes Schweigen trat ein.

„Soll ich vielleicht doch hinterher..." – Hermine verstummte, denn die Tür öffnete sich und Lavender trat mit hochrotem Kopf ein.

„Lavender – was hast du getan?", fragte Hermine langsam.

„Ach nichts", kicherte diese, glitt hinüber ins Badezimmer und kühlte ihr Gesicht mit eisigem Wasser.

„Du denkst doch nicht im Ernst, dass wir dir glauben, oder?", sagte Parvati und baute sich im Türrahmen zum Bad auf. Einen Augenblick später tat es ihr Hermine gleich und verstellte Lavender nun vollends den Weg.

„Erzähl!"

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

„Hermine, am Besten bleibst du hier einen Moment stehen", sagte Lavender zu Hermine, als sie an der Tür zur Großen Halle angelangt waren. 

In der Großen Halle, war das Frühstück bereits in vollem Gange.

„Ich schlage vor, du kümmerst dich zuerst um Ron, Parvati. Ich rede derweil mit Lisa Turpin und Sally-Anne Perks. Sally-Anne schuldet mir eh noch einen Gefallen, dafür, dass ich ihr bei Wahrsagen" – Hermine schnaubte verächtlich – „geholfen habe."

„Könntet ihr mir endlich sagen, was ihr vorhabt?", fragte Hermine zum zwanzigsten Mal an diesem Morgen.

„Nur mit der Ruhe. Das wirst du gleich sehen", antwortete ihr Parvati, während sich Lavender bereits zum Ravenclaw-Tisch aufgemacht hatte.

Hermine verschränkte die Arme und ließ ihren Blick über die Halle gleiten.

„Schau mal, wie Pansy zu Malfoy starrt, als wolle sie ihn gleich umbringen", sagte Hermine schadenfroh, während Parvati ihre Bluse zurechtzupfte und ihren Rock glatt strich. Ihre Finger fuhren glättend durch ihre langen schwarzen Haare.

„Sehe ich passabel aus?", fragte sie dann Hermine.

„Perfekt, wie immer. Aber warum ist das so wichtig?"

„Das wirst du gleich sehen. Staune und lerne – und gib mir fünf Minuten Vorsprung."

Hermine sah ihr, kein bisschen durchblickender, nach und lehnte sich im Schatten des Türrahmens an eine Wand, so dass sie den Gryffindor-Tisch im Blick behielt.

Sie verfolgte mit ihren Augen Parvatis schwingende Schritte und beobachtete dann, wie die Zwillingsschwester sich Ron näherte, neben dem einige Plätze frei waren.

Parvati trat von hinten an ihn heran und beugte sich dann gelenkig über seine Schulter, dabei schien sie etwas zu ihm zu sagen, denn Hermine konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Lippen bewegten.

Einige von Parvatis Haarsträhnen strichen wie unbeabsichtigt über Rons Rücken, doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass dies kein Zufall war.

Ron schien – völlig verblüfft – etwas zu ihr zu sagen und Parvati erhob sich aus ihrer Verbeugung und Hermine meinte erkennen zu können, wie sich Rons Nackenhärchen aufstellte, als Parvati diese mit ihrem Atem streifte.

Hermine konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Zwar hatte sie nicht die geringste Ahnung wozu dieses Schauspiel diente, doch Rons hilflose Miene zu sehen war alle Mühe wert.

Parvati hatte sich derweil auf den Stuhl neben Ron seitlich niedergelassen, so dass ihre vollendeten, übereinandergeschlagenen Beine, die durch den etwas hochgerutschten Rock noch weiter enthüllt worden waren, direkt in sein Blickfeld geraten mussten.

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und einige dunkelbewimperte Augenaufschläge, die Hermine selbst aus ihrer Entfernung erkennen konnte.

Hermine sah gebannt zu, wie sich Parvati über Ron hinweg nach einer Schüssel auf dem Tisch streckte und war sich sicher, dass dies Ron einen einzigartigen und vollkommen ungehinderten Einblick in Parvatis Dekolteé gab.

Hinter vorgehaltener Hand kichernd sah Hermine Rons verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck und sie musste sich an der Wand stützen, um nicht vor Lachen umzukippen.

„Was ist denn so witzig, Ms. Granger?", hörte sie plötzlich eine kalte Stimme hinter sich und vor Schreck schien ihr Herz stehen geblieben zu sein. Das Lachen blieb ihr im Halse stecken und sie drehte sich voll grauenvoller Vorahnung um.

„Nichts, Sir", antwortete sie Snape, der sich vor ihr aufgebaut hatte.

„Dann schlage ich vor, wir ziehen fünf Punkte von Gryffindor ab und Sie gehen jetzt sofort zum Frühstück. Worauf warten Sie?"

Hermine drehte sich auf der Stelle um und lief dann eiligen Schritts zum Gryffindor-Tisch.

Sie ließ sich gegenüber von Ron und Parvati, die in ihrem Becircen innehielt, auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Wer ist denn hinter dir her?", fragte Parvati sie sofort.

„Snape", murmelte Hermine, deren gute Laune weggewischt war.

„Was hat er denn diesmal gemacht?"

„Mir fünf Punkte abgezogen"

„Na und? Gestern hat er dir insgesamt 90 Punkte abgezogen, da fallen die fünf auch nicht weiter ins Gewicht...", munterte sie Parvati auf.

„Soll ich mich darüber jetzt freuen?"

„Wofür hat er dir denn die Punkte abgezogen?", mischte sich Ron ein und variierte damit das Thema, um eine Eskalation dieses Gespräches zu verhindern.

„Gute Laune in der Eingangshalle – ein schweres Vergehen, das nun wirklich bestraft werden muss"

Parvati und Ron sperrten ihre Münder auf und Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie beide innerhalb der nächsten Minuten mit Hass-Tiraden über Snape beginnen würden. Doch Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr nicht der Sinn nach so etwas stand.

„Lasst uns das Thema wechseln", sagte sie und nahm sich einen Toast, den sie butterte.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, da jeder nach einem Thema suchte, dann trat Lavender zu ihnen und die Suche wurde für hinfällig erklärt.

„Alles Paletti", sagte sie und glitt auf den Stuhl neben Hermine.

Ron sah sie interessiert an, doch bevor er etwas fragen konnte, sprach Lavender bereits wieder:

„Wo ist denn der Rest deines Schlafsaales, Ron?"

„Die lassen das Frühstück ausfallen, um wenigstens einen Teil dieser Nacht in ihren Betten schlafen zu können."

Hermine machte ein betretendes Gesicht, doch Lavender seufzte erleichtert, ihr Wunsch Dean über den Weg zu laufen, war eher gering.

Dann plötzlich, sah Lavender Ron an, als hätte sie ihn noch nie zuvor richtig gesehen und sagte in säuselnder Stimme zu ihm:

„Hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du wunderschöne Augen hast?"

Ron sah sie verdattert an.

„Ja," – Unsicherheit schwang in seiner Stimme mit – „Parvati hat das vor etwa zehn Minuten zu mir gesagt"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht lauthals zu lachen. Ihr Oberkörper wurde geschüttelt von Wellen unterdrückten Kicherns.

Lavender wurde ein weiteres Mal an diesem Morgen knallrot im Gesicht und Parvati ließ ihren Kopf in beide Hände sinken, so dass man ihre Gefühle nicht aus ihrer Miene lesen konnte.

Ron blickte verwirrt von einer zur anderen und beschloss dann, sich auf sein Frühstück zu konzentrieren. Das merkwürdige Verhalten der drei Mädchen würde er sowieso nie verstehen.

„Wir müssen gleich noch mit Hannah reden. Am Besten noch vor Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", sagte Lavender nachdem sich alle drei Mädchen wieder beruhigt hatten und mit einem unauffälligen Seitenblick auf Ron.

„Machen wir, dann sollten wir uns aber beeilen...", sagte Parvati, während Hermine ihre Augen verengte. Sie hasste es nicht eingeweiht zu sein.

Lavender warf ihr ein zuckersüßes Lächeln zu, das Hermines Frustration nicht im Mindesten minderte.

Plötzlich ging ein Raunen durch die Halle, das alsbald von Gelächter abgelöst wurde.

Die Gryffindors reckten die Hälse und sahen gerade noch wie Draco Malfoy sich mit Mühe vom Fußboden aufrappelte und einen vernichtenden Blick zu Pansy Parkinson warf. Mit angeknackster arroganter Attitüde verließ er dann – begleitet von seiner Leibgarde – die Große Halle. Weißlicher Staub bedeckte die Teile seines Schulumhangs, die mit dem Boden Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Lavender verwirrt.

Ginny kam ein Stück des Tisches entlang und setzte sich zu ihnen. Sie war soeben in die Halle getreten und hatte von der Tür aus eine gute Sicht auf den Schauplatz Malfoys Falles gehabt.

„Pansy Parkinson hat Malfoy ein Bein gestellt", verkündete sie nun fröhlich.

„Ehrlich? Die himmelt ihn doch normalerweise an", sagte Parvati zweifelnd.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern, doch Lavender sagte:

„Als ich eben mit Lisa geredet habe, sagte sie mir, dass es wohl einen Streit im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins gab. Malfoy hat die Parkinson wohl ziemlich zur Schnecke gemacht und Pansy hat sich wohl die halbe Nacht lang mit einer Vodoo-Puppe, die zufällig ein Haar von ihm trug, vergnügt. Das war ihr wohl nicht mehr genug."

„Das mit der Vodoo-Puppe ist deine dichterische Freiheit, oder?", lächelte Hermine.

„Zugegeben, aber der Rest stimmt."

„Leute, ich glaube, Pansys Aversion gegen Malfoy kann uns recht nützlich werden", grinste Parvati Lavender und Hermine an.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_Und wie war's? Soll ich noch weiterschreiben? Vielleicht gibt es ab jetzt wieder etwas schnellere ;o) Updates, da ich mir vorgenommen habe, Kampf der Interessen bis zum Start des Wintersemesters fertig zu haben. Mal sehen, ob daraus was wird. Eine Review könnte allerdings sicher helfen. Ach ja::schnellnocheinbisschenSchleichwerbung: auf der Internetseite www.curlyleinundflower.de.vu , die ich zusammen mit Flower betreibe,finden sich auch alle unsere Geschichten und noch viel, viel mehr. _

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Curlylein_

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *


End file.
